Chasing Shadows
by JakkiiSukaru
Summary: Alexia is a normal person living a normal boring life until suddenly her world is literally ripped away from her but there's a catch; she's one-hundred percent certain this is all a dream. Some head trauma induced fantasy. That there is no way she controls some magical ability to teleport into the Lost Boys universe, near death experience or not. (Lost Boys/OC/Lost Boys)
1. CHASING FATE

**Warning :** This story is rated M for violence, language, adult situations, and maybe semi-explicit sex in later chapters. You have been warned!  
 **Disclaimers :** Profit is not being made off this story. The Lost Boys are credited to the writers Janice Fischer and James Jeremias! Of course owned/distributed by Warner Bros. _Not that I don't wish I could own it_. . .  
 **Theme:** Adventure/Fantasy, Horror with Dark Humor, and with a touch of Romance.

 **Readers note:** This story is yet another inspirational piece inspired by some other similar Lost Boy Fanfics on this site. Naming a few: "A Dark Gift" by Kiki Kendall, "Thou shall not" by Sweetest Days, "Lost in the Lost Boys" by Aleks27, "Alone in the Dark" by Archiac, and " Sweetest Days" by OnlyNoodles. I have decided to write this story to capture my own view in this certain style and predicament; being related to the Emerson's being said predicament. I don't know how often I will be able to update this story in general though since I'm pretty neck deep in my current fic: Alternate Reality but I will do what I can, yeah. Anyways, English is not my first language but I will try my best! If you see any mistakes please feel free to PM me! This story does not have a beta tester/reader at the moment so I'm sorry for any mistakes that will most likely occur.

Reviews and positive criticism are always encouraged and appreciated! If you like what you have read then please tell me so I know people are interested in reading more~

* * *

 **|CHAPTER ONE:** CHASING FATE|

* * *

 _If you asked me how I expected today to go I would have answered with something along the lines of; Boring. I have a routine, a static one at that, so generally, I know what to expect which is not a lot. I wake up and I study then I work which is an average routine in my opinion. Of course, I also take care of mundane things like shopping and feeding my cat, Aki, but at the end of the day, I just sit in front of a computer or a book. So when my day did an entire 180° on me, saying it was unexpected, doesn't really amount up to just how caught off guard I was..._

"Meow.. meeooww.. meoow.. meow," Aki called out to me in her feminine mews as her little white paws bounced across my covers, digging into the groves to where my limbs made crevices. I could already hear the faint purr as she continued to climb her way up my body to nuzzle and knead me awake. This is a routine that occurs on my off days when I don't wake up in time for Aki's scheduled feeding. I love my little orange fireball of a Siberian baby but she can be pretty persistent when it comes to chow time. Groaning half-heartily I roll over to lay on my back fully. My amber eyes are greeted with a pair of green ones as I peer up at Aki's who has designated my chest as her stationary platform.

"I'm up, I'm up." I verbally greet her as her fluff of a face rubs against my own while igniting little mew like squeaks to show she is pleased.

I adopted Aki a little over a year ago from the street, well, technically she adopted me. It was during autumn around late October when I opened my door one day to walk down to the store just a few blocks away when a frizzled looking kitten dashed into my house in a panic. It was like she magically appeared on my step because I didn't see her when I opened the door but there she was when I turned around to see just what the world ran between my feet. She was a sickly brown mess with tufts of fur missing in some places and one eye sealed from infections. It's easy to guess my motives upon realizing who or what just intruded; I stopped my earlier goal to go buy something to drink and turned my attention fully to the sad excuse of a kitten and the rest is history. Her full name is Akiko meaning Autumn Child but for short I call her Aki which chops it down to just 'Autumn'. Yeah, I'm not original. I named her on the season in which she showed up in. I'm just that kind of person.

Upon raising up to properly dismount from my full-size bed Aki jumped down and trotted out the bedroom door that set slightly ajar to head toward the kitchen, probably. That's where her water and food dish are located so most likely. After giving my body a good stretch, going through the basic methods of touching my toes and reaching for the ceiling, I officially waltz my way into the little apartment kitchen just in my oversize sweatshirt and athletic cotton shorts. No need to get dressed just yet what with it being my 'extra' lazy day. Most of my days are pretty laid back and lazy compared to the normal life of twenty-something-year old's as far as I have been told. I don't physically attend colleges- all my courses are online, I don't party- clubs give me a headache, my 'job' is me being self-employed freelance artist, and my best friend is mainly my cat Aki though I do have some friends I chat with through instant messengers and so forth- not counting clients. So I pretty much treat my free days as extra lazy days where I generally prop my feet up and watch shows, read, or even play video games.

I started up my coffee machine before grabbing the little 30oz bag of kitty chow and poured it into her awaiting bowl. Aki already sitting near it like a little princess and I couldn't help but roll my eyes as she immediately dug in as if I don't feed her enough. "You're acting like I starve you ya'furball." I accuse her with no real spite in my voice for she's always been this way, a mindset I assume she obtained by living as a stray. Of course, I received no feedback other than her munching away and the sound of my coffee machine announcing it's ready to go. I pulled down my favorite mug, a simple black and white ceramic Jack Skellington mug with his smiling face plastered on it, and placed it beneath the lip of the machine before pressing the blinking red button. Shortly it sputtered to life and began to pour the sweet life known as coffee into the cup. I love coffee. I don't drink it like it's an addiction or anything but I prefer it over tea or most sodas any day, personally speaking.

After dressing my coffee and giving it a good swirl I turned around to grab a banana from the counter then stepped off into the living room. My living room is a pretty simple sanctuary; a single love-seat sofa with a rug between it and the coffee table, a 42" Sony TV across from that, then your basic gaming computer a few feet behind the couch on the opposite wall next to the window- everything is pretty modern with a black, white, and grey color tones. Like I said I am a pretty boring person. I only use my TV for gaming, movies, and Netflix if you believe that but honestly, I have no reason for cable since I have my desktop and well, Netflix. So I left the TV alone and made my way over to the computer and plopped down with my coffee while flicking the monitor on. Like a robot with programming, I open up YouTube to begin playing my usual music before running through all my social sites to check on messages and the current media.

Roughly an hour passes before I push away from my computer to throw away the banana pill and to wash out my now empty mug, leaving it in the rack to dry. I only had a few emails to respond to along with a reply on a couple of my art posts so it was mainly me browsing the web. Nothing super eye-catching other then a review I received for my current fanfic story. Yeah, I write fictional stories for fandoms during my free time or well whenever I have time but either way I find it to be quite relaxing. Between online college courses and freelance work, I need something else as an outlet and, well, though I'm sure I am a novice at best in this subject I still enjoy it. The feedback I am receiving from it only encouraging me to continue to boot.

Feeling a small pressure upon my ankles I look down to see Aki rubbing up against me, her amber fur bristling across my bare skin, so I leaned down and picked her up. I preceded to give her attention a little absentmindedly as I looked over the to-do list I leave posted up on my fridge to keep me in check. Without it, I'm half certain I'd lose what day it is and die from starvation. After giving it a glance over I note that I need to do some grocery shopping if I want a proper meal tonight, nothing super major but two or three items. So after sitting down Aki, her more like kicking off my stomach once she realized I'm not going to hold her anymore, I trudge back into my bedroom and pull out some decent clothes for the early season of autumn and made my to the bathroom for a brisk shower. Fifteen minutes later I'm dressed and ready to go in a basic black tank top with dark gray athletic capris and my black Nike running shoes with my dark brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail. To anyone else, it would appear like I'm about to go for a jog which technically I am since I'm going to use the excuse to leave the house to get some fresh air and exercise. The store is only a mile away or so anyways.

"I'll be back in just a 'lil bit so don't burn the place down." I did my normal mantra to Aki as if she is a real humanoid roommate while pulling on my Kirkland athletic black jacket before grabbing my wallet, keys, and iPod from the glass bowl next to the door. Slipping most of those belongings into the pockets of said jacket, including my android phone. I zip up the jacket to about the halfway point- so about breast level, and I pop in my earbuds. The music assaulting my ears pleasantly as I placed it on shuffle before clipping it into place on the collar lip of my tank top.

I blame the music or the fact I honestly did not expect it but as soon as I open the door Aki made a run for it. Successfully escaping the warm and loving confinements of my home- her home for roughly a year now. Standing there like an idiot I briefly caught the faintest glimpse of her darting form as she bounded down the steps to some unknown destination before quickly pulling my door shut to run after her.

"Akiko! Stop!" My voice did very little in coaxing her to halt in her escape plan as I tried to catch up to her in vain. I mean, have you ever chased an animal before? It's not easy. I couldn't help but curse under my breath as I watched her scurry across the street with gusto, clearly, she knew where she had to be and in a hurry, though she has never been one to run out of the apartment before. "Aki!" I holler again as my feet kicked off the last step of the stairwell. "What the hell, cat!?"

Again, I blame the distraction and yeah, maybe it wasn't the music this time so I can honestly blame it more on my lack of paying attention, but I am still going to put some of that blame toward that spit-fire of a furball too. Because as soon as my feet hit the asphalt of the little two-lane road that separates the apartments from other apartments across the way, to run after her, I heard the blaring horn. Hell, I barely had time to register the sound even though on reflects my head turned to face the loud noise. And in that split moment where everything seems to slow down yet you know everything is moving too fast to really make sense of anything, like for the fact you can't even respond in time, I caught that slightest flash of silver before the impact. From there everything sped up. I knew I was flying, tumbling over a hard surface, but I felt nothing until I came crashing down to scrape against the harsh ground, the asphalt eating away at my skin. Then it was like my body shot up in flames as it tried to understand what the hell just happened to it, my mind swirling in circles. _I just.. I just got hit- hit by a car... holy fuck.. a car hit me..._

I could just faintly hear a woman calling out to me, her words bouncing back in forth like noise traveling through a tunnel, as I stared at the road in a daze. Along with the stranger's voice came the sound of car breaks coming to a squeaking halt around my fallen form before my heavy eyelids begin to fall, sealing themselves without my permission. Darkness swallowed up my vision, my mind, my everything then a jerking motion alerted me out of the black void. I jolted forward my hands coming up to embrace myself on instinct but I didn't feel any pain and within seconds my eyes focused on a tan dashboard in front of me, confusion clicking in.

"Hey, relax. I was just avoiding a pothole." came a familiar male voice to my left and upon lowering my hands and turning to face said person my body froze. "Hey, you okay? Did you have like a nightmare or somethin'?" His voice quiet as he continues to shoot glances at me, his focus mainly resting on the dark road that is laid out before us.

 _No, I'm not okay,_ I silently answer him as I continue to stare at him with probably wide eyes, jaw slack, and panting from just being run over. I honestly cannot believe who is sitting beside me but there he was, in the flesh in bone, seated behind the steering wheel driving. There is no mistaken that curly brown mop on his head or the slightly tan complexion from basking in the Arizona sun. Not even those bluish-grey eyes and that slightly crooked smile that is currently set to 'worry'. Nope, no mistaken it. _Michael Emerson is sitting beside me_. A little nagging feeling tugs on my senses and so I make an assumption and glance behind me, over the seat, and see two sleeping forms; Sam and Lucy Emerson. Nanook is wide awake and resting his head on the back of the seat, in the crook where the two back seats connect, lazily. I blink at the malamute before a hand on my upper arm draws my attention back over to Michael.

"Alex, is everything alright?" Well, that was my name- more like my nickname but it's the only thing that makes sense right now, but this entire scene should not be happening. _This has got to be a dream..._

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I had a nightmare." I finally answer him. Falling back on his theory behind my motives right now so he can relax a little and pay more attention to the road. "It kinda like shook me up."

"Wanna talk about it?" He offered with a laid back tone and I shook my head.

"Nah, it's... uh, sorta morbid." I try to steer the conversion away, not entirely sure what I would tell him anyways. Maybe the getting hit by a car...

"Yeah, so? When is something not morbid when it comes to you? Besides what kind of brother would I be if I didn't listen, huh?"

 _My brother? Did he- he did. Oh.. oh wow. It's like I've been thrown into a fanfiction_ , I thought as I blinked owlishly at him like a dimwit. Michael just bestowed upon me the magical title of being a sister to him, of being in relation to the Emerson's. That's like a dime a dozen in the fanfic world because it's a common route to have an original character be connected in some way or fashion with the canon characters. _Yup, totally has to be a dream_. But I guess if I had to make a guess, that it made sense. _I mean, why else would I be in this car right now? I mean, sure I could be like a hitchhiker or maybe even Mike's girlfriend or something._ I had to mental shiver that idea away. I've never really found Michael to be attractive in that way. _So I guess sister it is. I can work with that, yeah. I've read enough sibling fanfics to get by. Hmm, I wonder if I am younger or older than Michael..._

"So? Gonna' tell me?" Michael verbally nudged me back to the present moment, I hadn't realized I was silent for that long.

"I, uh. Well I mean, I don't really recall the dream anymore anyways." I mumble out as I turn to face forward completely, my eyes falling to the dim light off to my right where the sun is beginning to rise, I tilt my head to watch it. "So don't stress about it, Mike."

"Well, alright." he basically shrugged off his little interrogation. "I think you should get more sleep or somethin'. You're being a little 'space cadet'." it'she playfully bantered at me. I could even hear the smile in his voice to which I just shook my head at him with my own smile, not wanting to come off any 'weird-er' then what I've already managed to accomplish in the few minutes of being here.

From then on I watched the sun climb over its wall of land in silence. Neither of us talking, even in our hushed voices, in case Lucy or Sam were to wake up from it. Though apparently Lucy is meant to wake up soon to take over the rest of the drive to her father's place. So as I watched the sun continue its ascend, not really seeing it for my mind is racing with the concept of my predicament, I let it all settle in a piece by piece. Like the idea that I just got hit by a car to only suddenly appear inside a car that is in a fictional universe. That, that said car is currently being driven by a fictional eighties character and though said universe is a fandom that I love and even wrote fanfiction for, it is the world in which the paranormal and supernatural exist.

 _Oh yeah, there is no way this is not a dream..._

* * *

 **A/N:**  
I'd like to mention right now that I don't mean to offend or actually talk down to anyone that writes or reads stories where their OC is related to a character in the fandom universe. Since I gave credit in the above section of many similar stories before the story even started, I clearly read fanfics of this style- or at least I enjoy reading them if they are well built (written and plot wise). AND obviously, am writing my own. So yeah, please don't take offense, it's just my OC's personal opinion, lol. Anyways, tell me what you think so far. Good, bad, eh? Do you want to read more?


	2. CHASING FREEDOM

Alright! So I received some awesome feedback from the first chapter so here is the second chapter. Thank you to those who left reviews, faved, and followed this story! So far the pairing suggestion is yet another harem/polyamorous dynamic where all the guys end up with Alex. Tell me what you think about that? Have a different suggestion after reading this chapter this please leave a review!

* * *

 **|CHAPTER TWO:** CHASING FREEDOM|

* * *

In the short time being here in this Lost Boys universe, which is less than twenty-four hours mind you, I've come to learn a few things. That one; I am the oldest which magically ranks me as the one with the most responsibilities out of my fictional siblings, so says Lucy. And two; that I apparently am the weird one out of the bunch. Not Sam and his addictive comic collecting hobby or even 'Grandpa' who stuffs dead animals for Christ sakes. No, I am. Though personally speaking, I think gramps is the weird one or at least on the same level as me in the 'morbid' category.

Let me explain; Michael was not kidding when he said, in a round about way, that I'm generally 'morbid'. I can tell you right now that in the 'real world', because this is nothing more then a dream- it can't be nothing more then a dream, that I generally don't classify as morbid. At least I don't think or believe that I did, I mean sure, I like horror films, books, and TV series- like The Lost Boys for example- like most of society but that doesn't mean I have a disturbing and unpleasant fascination with like diseases and death. Not to mention that I dislike slasher flicks. The obsessive mutilation thing is just too much specially with the terrible effects, CGI or not, and at least the Lost Boys didn't show that side of their film but like twice. Personally I just like the psychological side of horror that reveal the darker parts of the human psyche that most people may repress or deny. About as 'dark' as I go on this subject is collecting some Steven King and Anne Rice books along with Edgar Allen Poe: collection of short stories and poems. Oh, and my love for Tim Burton related stuff. Despite those interests I don't dress goth or decorate my living space in a Gothic-like theme, well, if you don't count for the lack of bright colors that is. I just prefer a simple modern black and white decor, nothing extreme.

Back on point, Alexia Murree Emerson, is Goth. Alexia Murree Grant is not. How do I know this? Simple, when we officially moved in and began that tedious activity of unpacking our belongings, my suppose belongings, I quickly became aware that all of it is on the creepy end of the spectrum. Like mention before, I am a clean cut- no need for clutter type of person, but the sister of the Emerson's is the opposite. After setting everything up and successfully rummaging through what feels like someone else's sentimental property I now stand in a room that could rival the Adams Family interior decorations. Of course not as high-end, like dim it down to about fifty percent, but regardless it is still Gothic. The only thing missing at this point is a coffin instead of a bed and a pet bat, oh, and the occasional spiderwebs everywhere thing. Even my clothes that I just finished folding or hanging up is all dark colors with most just being black period. Why my dream would conjure up this type of style for me, I don't know, maybe a opportunity to express myself in a different way.. I guess, maybe? I do know that this will be an experience for me nonetheless.

"Alex!" Came Michael's loud voice from down stairs. "Are you almost done up there? We're going to the Boardwalk so hurry up!"

"Yeah, hurry up already!" Chipped in Sam, an excited tone lingering in his voice.

"Mom's gonna drive off without us!" Michael decided to add before loud laughter with the sound of shuffling took over. Them horsing around probably.

"Yeah, yeah! Just give me a few minutes, alright?" I called back down to the clattering mess. "I'll be right down!"

I would be ready by now if I didn't feel conflicted on my outfit choices. The eighties really went through a style of crises I'll tell you that, at least compared to what I've become adapted to, but I'm trying to make my new wardrobe work. I stood in front of my full-body mirror wearing black pants equivalent to skinny jeans, a black tank top with 'Metallica' written in bold red letters across the chest with a black long sleeve cardigan that has an attached hood over that, and a pair of mid-calf black faux leather combat boots. My dark burgundy hair, a shade of maroon that my normal brown hair did not have before, sat almost untamed around my face in a choppy layer- the end of my hair resting just past my breasts with my bangs cutting just short of my eyes. In short; a complete stranger is staring back at me and about the only thing that still felt like 'me' is my amber eyes. Where the brown pigment in them lays just on the border of being orange, mainly around the pupil, while the outer circle of the iris gradually becomes muddy-clay brown as dark red specks float around near the pupil. At this point though, I wouldn't of been surprised if my eyes were blue just like Lucy's, Sam's, and Michael's but I am happy that they are the same color I've become accustomed to.

Grabbing the edge of my cardigan, tugging it down with the weight of my hands, I try to get a feel for this person who is staring back at me. The black, silver, and purple decor of my room reflecting unfocused around me not helping. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair, not really effecting it since it's already messy, and step away to trudge down the stairs. No sense in fretting over something I can't alter without having to buy a whole new 'everything'. It's not like I despise this kind of look, I mean I do feel attractive in it. It's just something I've never considered partaking in since like the beginning of high school but even that ended quickly because my parents were having none of that rocker-goth crap. Which makes me question Lucy even more on why she has allowed her daughter to create such an image for herself but then again I am twenty and so I assume Lucy is probably giving me the space to express myself- in a sense. Not to mention it's the eighties and this style seems to be on the raise of sorts.

"Finally! I thought you died up there or somethin'." Joked Sam who greeted me at the bottom of the stairs with a grin.

"Pish, you wish." I tossed back playfully and was about to walk past him when his grin fell to a look of mock shock before jumping in front of me and halting me.

"Whoa!"

"What?" I ask while coming to a halt, surprised by his outburst, thinking I did something wrong.

"You're not wearing makeup. That's a first." He stated matter-of-factly. I just scrunched my face up at him, not amused.

"Ehh' Sammy, don't pester the demoness." Laughed Michael while waltzing in from the kitchen and throwing an arm over our younger brother's shoulders once reaching him. "Besides I think it's a nice change of pace. Too much black around the eyes gets sore to look at, ya'know?" He continued to joke while turning to head out with a Sam still nestled in close in a half brotherly hug. I guess in a way he sort of complimented me. "Hurry up! Mom's already in the car."

"Yeah, yeah," I call back before picking up my pace to catch the closing door, shutting it quietly behind me before half jogging to catch up with them.

..  
..

The Boardwalk of Santa Carla looks just like how I remember it in the movie; Completely crowded with people of all verity, especially the young and dangerous looking. If I recall right the city that the movie takes place in, Santa Cruz, is a college town. So seeing the crowd being mainly young adults totally makes sense but the atmosphere of it is still suffocating. Add that on top of the oceanfront amusement park with the weekly tourist and you have a massive amount of people wiggling around trying to get to point A to point B though, I already know that once the sun sets that the place really starts thriving. Not only because of the public concerts or the rides being all lit up but because of the young and dangerous people with the parties and bonfires and of course we can't forget the vampires...

For a good portion of the late afternoon, I hung out with the family as we scouted out the place. Only breaking away from them to get a closer look at some of the side shows, tipping some to those I felt really put some spirit into their act, but always slipping back into the comfort of numbers. Daylight only lasted about thirty minutes tops before the sun kissed the border of the sky and dipped away to welcome the shadows of the night. With that prospect came anxiety as I begin to fidget with the silver band on my thumb, the ring rotating loosely around the skin there. Feeling uneasy about the events I knew that were around the corner. Sure tonight won't be the night that my younger brother, man it felt odd to think of him like that, would be a dumbshit and chase after vampires but still...

Shortly after it became dark Lucy separated from us, wanting to continue her job hunt, as Michael made a request to check out the concert which Sam was all game for. I, on the other hand, knew I should also still be searching for a job so within a few minutes of the cover band, saxophone guy, I told Michael what I was doing and departed from them. Treading between bodies of people and heading back to the main strip of the Boardwalk to scouring the shops there for potential employment though I honestly don't know why I should even bother. This is a dream so getting a job feels pointless to me but whatever.

In the midst of my walk to nowhere in specific, I walk past a set of familiar bikes and freeze, turning to face them completely. The four motorcycles sat vacant of their owners, just perched beside the railing over looking the beach, and I take a glance around before stepping up closer to them. I walked between a pair while running my hands across the cool metal and down the sleek frames to fall away once the tip of my fingers brushes the ends of the leather seats. I know I'm walking on some thin ice right now but what harm can come to me honestly? _Being in a dream means nothing can kill me, right?_ That thought right there being the only reason I'm risking my neck right now by checking out their cool ass bikes.

After walking through the other two bikes going from leather seats up to the cold handle bars I gave them one final glance over before becoming another number in the horde of bodies. I felt like a little dare devil right now. Sure, to anyone else it would look like a girl just checked out some bikes, but to me, I knew who owned them and how deadly said owners could be. I'm not a huge motorcycle fan per se so the bikes were not necessarily what drew me in it was the fact that I was able to get so close to them without becoming vamp-chow. Leaving me with a feeling of something keen to 'jittery' but with the anxiety still there, lingering.

A bright light along with some flickering caught my attention and I stopped and turned to face the video store, Max's Video store to be exact. With a quick glance inside I couldn't see Lucy or the Lost Boys but I could see Max so I'm unsure if I just missed her meeting them or if it had yet to happen. _Huh_ , I ponder for a moment as I circle around to face the dwindling crowd, their number not so crazy the further you get away from the rides and games and catch sight of a boy standing all by himself next to some decor bush-flowers. _I wonder if I take over the role what will happen. It's my dream, I'm the lead conductor, so like no harm done right,_ I wonder just as I watch the scared child call out for his mother through muffled cries. Taking a weary glance and seeing just the faintest glimpse of Lucy I make the decision and step up and take up the part Lucy would be doing.

"Hey there, lil' guy. You lost?" I always felt it was stupid to ask an all alone, crying child that is mumbling about not being able to find his mom, if they are lost when all the signs basically say 'LOST CHILD' but you gotta play the part, right? The little boy only nodded his head and I gently put my hand out for him to take but I'm not stupid, I know my appearance must be discouraging, giving me the fifty-fifty chance of him high tailing but the kid took my hand only after a short hesitation. Shortly after his hand was in my hand I quickly towed him into the video store. "Excuse me, Sir, this boy is lost. Perhaps the mother is in here?" I half ask Max to catch his attention and the other half openly to the women meddling around checking out tapes. Max walked around the counter with almost a confused expression. No doubt caught off guard that a girl that looks like I is doing such a nice deed, assuming I'd rather be locked in my room writing dark poetry or something.

"I'm not sure but-"

"Terry." I stop looking at Max who had stopped talking and turn to face the Lady who just spoke to only see the brunet drop down and hug Terry to her, breaking the kids hold on me. "I was so worried.. you can't run off like that, baby." She mother-hen the boy while wiping his face clean and doing a once over to see if he is injured or anything. The boy didn't even usher a 'sorry' or anything but he almost looked one-hundred percent better. "Thank you." The lady finally said after standing up and taking a hold of her son's hand.

"It's no biggy, Miss." I offered back before peering down at the boy, already knowing she won't be staying long. "Later, Terry."

"Before you go," Max offered a sucker to Terry which the reunited smiling child eagerly took before being tugged away by his mother out the door.

"Well, now that I've done my good deed for the day," I start while facing Max again, the big bad honcho-head-vamp. "I'll be on my way."

"Wait," I turn around to face him again with a cocked eyebrow. "Here." He offered me a red sucker in which I just lightly shook my head at.

"No thanks Sir but thanks for the offer." I say politely with a small smile before making my exit to only stop and twist back around after making eye contact with David very briefly who decided to make this moment the time to waltz in- _Oh boy_. "On second thought, is there by chance that you have a watermelon flavored one?" I try my hand at looking interested in my feeble attempt at the small talk between Max and I as the Lost Boys paced on the outer skirts of the circular store. The desire to glance at them eating at the back of my mind. It took Max only a second or two before he handed me my flavor of choice just as Thorn's low grumble drew my attention. With the sucker in hand I crouched down to be eye level with the white beauty, catching his attention. The once growling wolf-dog broke contact with the vampires to look at me as his gums fell over his bare teeth, his white tail twitching just slightly behind him as if not sure what emotion to feel.

"Thorn, be nice." Max decided to toss in as a second thought just as I reached my hand out, palm up, so he can sniff me. Thorn leaned his snout closer with only a small sign of hesitation before his moist nose ghosted over my palm. Shortly after he placed his entire chin in my hand and I knew secretly that he was telling me that he's cool with me so I gingerly lifted my other hand to pet his head. Stroking down between his ears to his shoulder blades a few times before standing up.

"Anyways, thanks for the sucker and letting me pet your dog, he's a beauty, but I gotta go now."

"Well, thank you for helping that kid find his mother. Not many that, uh-" his voice trailed off.

"Not many people that look like me take time out of their day to do that, I know." I finish for him while popping the sucker into my pocket. "Don't worry, I like blunt honesty. It doesn't hurt my feelings." I say afterwords after noting his expression, a light chuckle in my voice. "I'm sure my 'feelers' are broken anyways." It was a joke mainly but when a girl looks like me- completely goth-decked-out, then it's easy to probably assume that I have 'issues'. "Well, catch you on the flip-side," I give Max a mock salute before turning 180 degrees to face the opposite direction using my right foot, successfully pulling off an 'about turn' to go along with my salute, and walked out the store feeling pretty cool about myself. About ten paces later I hear the shuffling of boots, about the only sign I know a group of people are following me, but I attempt to make the effort of being oblivious as I continue on my way.

"Yo! Wait up." Called out a voice that I pinged to be Paul's. "Goth girl, slow your roll, man." With that, I stopped in my tracks to turn around to face the voice and sure enough, all four guys fell into my view as the crowd seemed to part for them, strutting their cool-man walk. Especially David with his wool trench coat doing that bellowing effect but they all had that air of 'badass' pulsing around them. Within a few strides for them, due to their long legs, they caught up to me and now stood just a few feet away. The bodies around us moving past like water around a boulder.

"Yes? How may I help the tall, dark, and scary boys this fine evening?" I ask with a touch of sarcasm though my lips couldn't fool anyone as they quirked up into a smirk. Why I even caught their attention to begin with I don't really know. I wouldn't think my super quick eye-to-eye moment would really justify for David to strut up to me but then again it may be because of how I look- who knows. Apparently what I said was funny not just to me as Marko snickered behind a fingerless gloved hand, my eyes falling to rest on him because of it just in time to watch him begin to nip on his thumb. I slap on a serious face while placing a hand on my hip, the other half-heartily gesturing to the curly blond boy. "Did you just bite your thumb at me, Sir?" I ask with a fake British accent, trying to sound offended.

Marko looked taken back as his eyebrows rose and his hands flew up in a way of surrender, "What-no, not really, I mea-" he stopped as I began to laugh. My serious angry look breaking away to a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry," I wipe a tear from my eye as I gathered myself, my normal voice back in place. "I just couldn't pass that up." He continued to blink at me with a look of confusion and I just shook my head. "Ya'know, Shakespeare? Romeo and Juliet?" It didn't seem to trigger anything as he tilted his head. Looking more frustrated than anything. "Alright, well, biting a thumb at someone is like the equivalent of giving the 'bird' in that story." I ended up explaining to him which made Marko's scrunched up face finally fall back into his Cheshire-like one.

"Man, I haven't thought about Shakespeare in ages, you totally got me, girl." He jested. I smiled back as I placed my hands in my back pockets with a light dismissive shrug, putting on a front that I am at ease with the situations- of being approached by four vampires. "Though, I'd rank you more of an Edgar Allen Poe person."

"Well, you wouldn't be wrong. I do love me some short horror stories and depressing love poems like the next girl." I wink at him when I finish which made his eyes light up with my playfulness. It sorta feels good to play around with them.

"So what's your name, goth-girl?" Inquired Paul again, drawing my attention back to the guy that started all this, his own smile greeting me.

"Alex." I said simply, "And you are.."

"Paul, babe!" He answered pretty excitedly and I cocked my eyebrow while turning to face David as if to state 'is he always like this' without verbally asking. When our eyes locked on to each other his lips twitched into a smirk but that piercing stare did nothing to hide the coldness. I knew that David would be hard to handle but damn, someone turn down the frost beams.

As if noticing my cool collected mask is cracking his smirk grew, "David." He introduced himself with a deep voice, a hint of humor lingering, but it did nothing for that stare. I give him a nod, about ready to move on to the next guy, so I turned my gaze back to Marko who quickly jumps into action.

"I'm Marko, the hottest man on this boardwalk." He stated with an air of pride which earned him a half tackle attempt from Paul who seems eager to argue that statement. As soon as they started their shenanigans my eyes fell on Dwayne and I held my stare despite the stoic cool gaze of those dark eyes beaming back at me. It's not near as chilling as Davids but it still drove the point home.

Without blinking the Native American introduced himself, "Dwayne." His voice equally deep and blunt but I knew that he hardly ever talks. More of a 'talk when it's necessary' kinda guy but I can understand. I'm generally the same in a different situation but this is my dream, making me feel brave or dare I say it- ballsy. With another nod, I turn to face the alpha wolf once again.

"So, um, you guys haven't really answered why you are talking to me."

"What? We can't just talk to a cute girl?" Paul asked after unlocking his arms from around Marko's neck from their pretend to strangle one another session, shoving him aside playfully when breaking apart.

"Uh-huh," I said with a dull tone, not believing that spill, as my eyes drifted back to David while I crossed my arms. "Don't dance around the edge, boys. I can tell there is an interior motive here." I smirked when David's eye brows seem to rise up with a smile on the verge of making its appearance, his cocky behavior growing. "I like it blunt and simple." I finished with, repeating myself from Max's store which I doubt they missed me explaining to their head-vamp.

"Do you now?" He responded while taking a step closer, practically becoming boot to boot, and if he'd bend down to reach my shorter stature it would practically be a kiss scene waiting to happen.

"Yup. Give it to me straight Doc'," I said like a challenge as we never broke our staring contest. "Though I can't give any promises of fulfilling said desires," I added as a second thought.

My breath caught in my throat as he leaned in even closer, our noses almost touching, as those blue eyes stared a hole into me as if he could see right into my soul. "What if I told you we have plans to kill you, hmm?" Then he leaned back with that cocky crooked smirk right in place and I had to remember to push air into my lungs.

"Well damn." I blink a few times as I take a step back, feeling that urge to high-tail it. My instincts kicking into high alert but I knew better than to make a scene. No, I had to pretend I knew nothing of their supernatural status. "I, well, I'd say that's a tad morbid of you. Though," I give a pause to collect myself while unconsciously fidgeting with my ring. "I honestly can't tell if you're joking or not but logically speaking a scene right here in the middle of the boardwalk wouldn't be the best route." My eyes shift to glance around the crowd, easily fifty people surrounded us as they mingled about. Even with my statement, I knew better that they would not kill me right here. "I would have waited until the girl was secluded to swoop in and make the kill, personally. But," My eyes fall back on his. "I do kinda peg you for a person that likes to play with their prey." I finished. Throughout my spill, I spoke pretty evenly but my heart was pounding hard. I could feel it in my chest thumping away like I just ran a mile so I had no doubt they could hear it and I knew that they were capable of doing just that; kill me.

"Interesting." Davids smirk never faulted as his head tilted. A gloved hand lifting up to touch my cheek faintly, the cool leather thumb rubbing below my left eye as I try to not cower away from the action. "Is that your real eye color, _Alex_?" It took me a few seconds to respond since his question caught me off guard. I mean, I had half expected him to make some smartass remark about me not fooling anyone but instead, he asked about my eyes. _Odd_..

I blink, my gaze falling to the multiple collars of his jackets before gazing back up, puzzled. "Yeah..? Same color I was born with."

"Really? I pegged them for contacts, damn." Whined Paul who seemed to cut the tension that had build, David's hand falling to rest in the pocket of his trench coat again, and my gaze turned to face Paul just in time to watch Marko victory punch him in the bicep.

"You owe me twenty bucks, sucker!" Marko cheered.

"Whoa, wait, you guys made a bet on my eyes?" They nodded with laughter bubbling on their lips. "Hey, I know they are a tad odd but- still. Their just brown eyes with a slight pigment defect." I grumble while crossing my arms. Unbeknownst to them, I grew up with this issue to the point that I just say 'yeah they are contacts' so people will leave it alone but I didn't expect _them_ to make a scene about. I mean, come on, when they vamp-out their eyes go all feral yellow cat-like for Pete Sakes.

"Hey, I'm not dogging on it, girly. I think they are rad." Complimented Paul as he stepped ever closer to peer into my eyes. "You even got, like, flecks of red in there. Pretty nifty."

"Uh, thanks?" I say while taking a step back again. Most people either found them fascinating or unsettling so I couldn't help the slight blush that tingled at my cheeks causing me to internally scowl, afraid that my blushing will break my cool collected facade. "So like," I start again while making a point to look backward then back at them, "I know you have plans to murder me and all but can we do a rain check? I need to meet up with my brothers and head home." I openly ask. My question earning me a few laughs by my choice of wording, no doubt.

"Yeah, sure." David agreed with a deep chuckle of his own before fishing out a cigarette and his zippo lighter. "How about same time tomorrow?" he asked before placing the cig into his mouth and lighting it up. _Man, it feels like we are talking about meeting up for coffee..._

"Uh, yeah.. sure," I said while shrugging. "How about the rondeau point being.." I look around, my eyes trailing over multiple places but not seeing one I really like so I shrug and toss out something random. "The stairs that lead on to the beach?"

He hummed before a cloud of smoke escaped his mouth, "Sounds good."

"Later then, guys," I say with a wave while making a point to walk away.

"Catch ya' later, girly!" - "Bye, babe!" called out Marko and Paul about at the same time which threw them into a fit of laughter. Even I chuckled softly while officially turning away to walk off, feeling a gaze or two lingering on my back until I've completely woven myself into the horde of people.

..  
..

"Have fun tonight, hun?" Asked Lucy as we rode home, her eyes cutting to look at me in short bursts.

"Yeah, I think I might have made some friends even," I answered before tilting my head to stare out the window though it was hopeless because all I could make out was black. To be fair, I don't know what I just accomplished doing. I had fun teasing and playing along with their antics but ultimately they are still vampires. In the end, David even said they had, and may still have, plans to kill me. So did I make friends or just poke the hungry pack of wolves? I don't know.

"Me too!" Chimed in Sam and he stuck his head in between the driver and passenger seat. "And I think Mike might have made a _'girl-friend'_ ," he added in a playful tone while barely being able to hold back a sneaker.

"Shut up, Sammy." Grumbled Michael from behind me. An obvious tone of defeat in his voice which assuming if he did meet Star, just like in the movie, then he must have watched her hop onto Davids bike and ride off. Causing him to assume that she's not single and was only playing at his heart strings. _Don't worry Mike, she's totally head over heels for you_.

Shortly after our small talk, we arrived home. Then we all departing in a different direction after saying goodnight to head to our rooms. I didn't even bother flicking my light on as I stood by my door after closing it, stepping out of my boots and stripping out of my pants and cardigan, so by the time my eyes had adjusted enough to see outlines of objects I carefully made it to my bed. Plopping down on it in just my tank top and panties, only pulling the soft black comforter up to my chest. I couldn't fall asleep right away so I stared up at the ceiling before finally saying 'fuck it' and turning the bedside lamp on and pulling out a book from inside the single end table drawer. It was some creepy Gothic book I didn't recognize but I needed something to distract me until my eyes are too heavy to stay open let alone comprehend the words on the page.

I'd say roughly an hour passed before finally sleep settled in and I put the book down next to me before clicking the lamp off, my face snuggling into the dark gray pillows afterward. As soon as I faded out, letting the dream world jump into action, I heard a beeping noise draw me back which made my eyebrows nit up and a grown escape me. I turned to shut up what I assume to be the alarm clock near the lamp to only feel a shock wave of pain rack up my right arm making my eyes open so quickly you'd think something bit me.

I went from partly laying on my stomach to laying on my back with no coherent memory of when that happened. That was the first thing that I noticed as I now stared up at a dark ceiling. Multiple turned off light fixtures faintly noticeable from the dim morning light seeping through the window a few feet to my right. The second thing I observed was that I could not move and as my breathing picked up the entire room began to sink in. It was not the bedroom that I had set up just hours ago, no... _I'm in a hospital!_ The reason I could not move my hand was because it's in a cask that's currently resting in a sling and the beeping I heard was not an alarm clock but my heart rate.

Me getting hit by a car _did_ happen and now I'm in the hospital but the events that I just dreamed of felt so real.. the sights the smells, all of it, was so vivid.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review because If you like what you have read so far then do tell me so I know people are interested in reading more~ ALSO, never be afraid to critic me! Want to toss me suggestions then P.M me! =)**


	3. CHASING DREAMS

Thank you to those who left reviews again and to the new favers and followers! For the time being, I'm going to stick to the harem/polyamorous dynamic route but it may change. I've also made a proper icon/picture for this story. Tell me what you think about it?

This chapter is a semi-filler. It is still important to read because it gives you insight into her 'real' life as far as relationships go, her health, and about the person who 'ran' her over.

* * *

 **|CHAPTER THREE:** CHASING DREAMS|

* * *

"How could you be so reckless, Alexia?" My mother said while pacing at the end of my hospital bed, her arms dancing in motion to help express her emotions more. " I didn't raise you to _not_ look both ways before crossing the road. I mean, you could have died." She said it like I did die like she did lose me.

"But-" A hiccup from my mother stopped me and I swallowed.

"I could have lost my only baby." That last part left her lips quietly as she finally came to a halt to wipe at her eyes, fighting back full-blown tears, cutting my sad excuse of words right out of me.

Elizabeth Lee Grant, my mother who I've mostly taken after as looks and temper go, shortly arrived just as soon as the nurse allowed her in and for the most part, it was like a reunion of sorts. Tears, affection, the works since we haven't really seen each other for almost two whole years. But then it flipped around to her expressing a mother's worry, concerns, and disappointment. I had scared my mother but that was to be expected, I mean, I did get hit by a car and I could have died...

"..But I'm alright, okay?" I finally get out as she fell silent. Speaking up from the bed where I am laying, the back lifted so I'm not laying flat but in a more seated up position, as I watch my mom unravel. I know I'm not in the best condition, for example; My right arm is now broken with multiple fractions so now its incapacitated by a long arm cast to prevent me from doing anything with it but wiggle my fingers. It will be a long time, give or take six weeks or more, before I can ideally draw again with my dominate hand and that thought alone is upsetting. Drawing is my passion, my job, my life and now I can hardly move my fingers let alone hold a pencil but the fear of not being able to draw at all when this is all over made me want to cave into myself.

On top of my broken arm, I have a neck brace which is apparently a requirement to help prevent any further possible damage to the spinal cord after being tossed around in the air like a rag doll. Then on my forehead are now six stitches from a nasty gash I gained somewhere along the lines of getting hit by the car and landing on the ground- the cut as long at my hairline to just past my right eyebrow. Another amount of stitches are located on my left thigh, nine to be exact starting at my knee. Also, not to mention the multiple abrasions from eating asphalt; basically road burn. Even without a mirror, I knew I must be a sight to see with just the blossoming bruises and friction burn alone. The cast and stitches were just the icing on top.

"I shouldn't have allowed you to live on your own. Just what was I thinking? It was too soon.. and it's too dangerous." Finally spoke up my mom again which drew my eyes from staring at my cast to back at her, her words taking a second to sink in.

"No." Came out my simple disapproval though it barely registers past a mumble, "You.." My voice gained a little strength, "Yo-you can't be seri-"

"Like, hell I can't be, Alexia." She cut me off while stepping up to my bedside, towering over me, voice firm as if scolding an eight-year-old- not an adult. "You're hurt. I mean, baby.." her voice began to soften up again, "Look at your arm. How can you draw now? How will you afford that dingy little apartment?" Her words made my jaw tighten. I know I am 'broken' but she didn't need to rub it in. With knitted brows and a frown, turn my gaze to stare at the small white mounds, my feet, hidden beneath the off-white blanket as tears brim at the corners of my eyes.

"I know I can't draw right now, mother."

"Then be mature about this." I watched her body lean closer with my peripheral vision before I felt her soft hands gently cup my cheeks. She couldn't turn me to face her entirely since I'm in a neck brace which prevents extreme movement but she still captured my attention. Reluctantly I went back to staring at her as unwanted tears began to slide down my cheeks. I've never liked crying, especially in front of others, but my emotions had their own plans. "Oh baby, it'll be okay." She began to mother-hen me, wiping the tears away with her thumbs before giving my forehead- not near the stitches, a kiss. "I'll take care of you."

"I know.." My voice felt foreign to me as I said that, the tone on the break of cracking. I knew she'd take care of me and I also knew I needed to be taken care of but I didn't want to feel like some child who can't tie her shoes without assistance.

"Once they release you we'll stop by the apartment and grab a few things then your coming home with me for awhile." She didn't offer it up like a suggestion. I knew her mind was set and regardless of me being twenty and I know that I am still her child which made this entire predicament hard to argue and to be honest, I didn't have a lot of power to muster up to argue right now. I felt broken.. swollen and sore.

"Okay, mom." I quietly agreed to the command.

..  
..

The person that hit me didn't stick around for too long after the incident so no one knew their name or really any information other then it was a silver Ford Focus. Which totally makes sense of the silver color that I faintly noticed before the collision. Though I think it was a woman that hit me and not just because of the feminine car and even though I never saw a face, but because I recall a lady's voice approaching me before blacking out. Sadly, there is no solid evidence. I mean, it could have easily been just a pedestrian that oversaw everything. So, in the end, I was useless to the Officers that came in later that day.

"You sure, Miss Grant?" Said the thirty-something looking ivory skin-toned gentleman who took up residence in the chair next to me. His notepad open with a pen still poised to write down anything and everything though it no longer moved at this juncture of our conversation. His short gel blond hair reflected from the bright ceiling fixtures, the reflection of said lights blurring in the sunglasses that sat among the spiky blond locks. The practically gray eyes currently set to look at me out of respect of making eye contact when someone is talking but I couldn't hold that gaze for too long. Though his appearance is clean and cut, maybe a man who has his is own family, even I could hear a thin layer underneath where he too is about done with this from the lack of getting anywhere.

For the past hour, we have sat here going over anything that I can recall as they informed me of the only info that they have gained so far which wasn't much. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that this conversation won't exceed past the basic news; I survived a hit and run and the 'suspect' is unidentified and may never be located. The chances are slim and all I could think about is just how pissed my mother must be but this is San Francisco. It may not be the most crime riddled place but it's still a large urban city.

"Yes." I confirmed, "I barely noticed what color the car was and like I said, I blacked out shortly after hitting the ground." I watched him nod, the pen scribble some more. "So yeah, I didn't catch the license plate." No one did. I was their last chance at possibly gaining that sort of information.

The officer closed his notepad and stood up then fixed his shirt by tucking in some loose spots while speaking,"Alright. Well, thank you for your time." He gave me a professional smile. "We will see what we can do, Miss Grant." and with that, he made his way to the door where the other dark haired officer was previously standing. They stepped out and I could just faintly hear their voices as they began to walk away until I could no longer. All I was able to catch was them talking about keeping an eye out for anyone bringing in a busted Ford Focus for repairs or this case is a loss cause.

I laid there for what felt like three hours or so before my mother walked through the door again. The only distraction I had until then was the TV that sat across from my bed but the show dancing on screen really didn't do much for me. It was an old nineties sitcom, Friends. Which I used to watch with my mother while growing up so I'm sure I've seen every episode that has aired and know just about any trivia behind the characters. I just wasn't feeling it. As Ross and Rachel did their normal argument-thing that seems to occur every other episode I just laid there thinking about my dream. The TV basically becoming white noise as I thought back to the vivid imagery of the Santa Carla Boardwalk. Of Marko's playful grin, Paul's laughter, Dwayne's presence, and Davids chilling words. Even Lucy, Sam, and Michael came to mind along with how the house felt.

I had siblings in that dream. We playfully bantered each other, sure, but we also laughed and shared that sibling bond that a family grows to have. Something I've never really experienced in real life because it has always just been me and my mom. I know I really didn't 'grow up' with them but it just felt like it. I could feel the connection...

"Sweetie, how are feeling?" My mom asked me after settling down in the chair, placing her purse on the floor next to her.

"I could be better.. but I'm fine," I say gently, not wanting to cause another scene with her like earlier.

"That's good." She said mostly to herself. "I spoke with your doctor before coming in."

I maneuvered to where I could look at her a little better, "Oh?"

Dr. Smith came in after my mother left that morning with his off-blue shirt, white coat, and black slacks. Basically, Dr. Smith is your everyday-run-of the-mil looking male doctor with a charming smile and short combed over brown hair. He did what I assume is the general conduct a doctor would do and checked me over again now that I was awake to respond to him along with informing me of my current situation. He also must have asked me repeatedly if I was okay, comfy, and if anywhere else hurts so many times within that short time frame that I lost count. Since then all I've really seen is a young female nurse whose been annually checking up on me as she paced the halls.

"So, any updates?" I asked.

"They want to keep you here for another twenty-four hours. Something to do with making sure your body can handle jostling around after the accident."

"Oh.. okay." At least that news meant I will be away from this 'white-everything' as well as the not so great hospital food here soon.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Give or take a month or two and that cast will be off," My mother tried to reassure me. Her voice light as she tossed me a smile and I smiled back. "And soon you'll be able to start up that, that hobby you love so much." My smile faltered.

"It's not a hobby, mom."I didn't say it harshly but the frown was noticeable regardless. "It's a career. A profession." Repeating something I've must have told her a thousand times.

"I know, I know." She spoke like she was dismissing the conversation, not interested in continuing it because it generally led to an argument.

For years my mother has never really seen my love for drawing or art potential in general as anything but a hobby. Something I should grow out of or do during my free time if anything. In her mind, she's determined to prove that I won't be able to live off such a career choice forever despite the efforts I've put forth to learn this skill. Not to mention that I've been living by myself for two years now off that 'hobby' money alone. I'm not some well-known artist, I'll admit, but I've accomplished getting my name out there enough to have returning clients. It didn't pay me extremely well but it was enough to even have extra money to buy none important things like games every now and then. Sure I struggle here and there but everyone does. I just rather struggle to do what I love then do something that I'd hate.

"So I'll be staying with you for a couple months I take it?" I ask her while my left hand fiddled with the hospital blanket, my eyes watching the wrinkles form and fall away.

She fell silent as if contemplating her words wisely then her hand fell over my fidgeting one, stopping it. "Hun, why don't you want to live with me?"

I knew that question was simple enough but the answer itself is a complicated one. It may even border on the line of being selfish. I love my mother, don't get me wrong because she is a nice lady, but we bumped heads a lot before I flew the nest. It may have been because I was a teenager at the time but it seemed like every corner we turned we were arguing about something. Trying to get the other to agree or at least see eye to eye on a subject that seemed important to one or the other. Eventually, when I turned eighteen I told her I was getting my own place and within months I packed my car and drove away. We spoke through phone calls though those were more like her seeing how I was doing. Like I said, she's a good mother just super constricting and now when we finally see each other in person again, two years later, it's at a hospital.

"Mom, I love you. You know that." I began as I lifted my gaze to hers. "But, I'm a grown woman now. I need my privacy, my space, and a place to call my own."

"But Alexia, you know I can give you space and privacy. You used to live in your room all the time anyways. What's the difference?"

"A lot, mom. It's not the same."I try to reason with her. "What if I bring a man home to, well, you know."

"That's fine-"

"No, it's not fine. Mom, I can't bring home guys to have sex and know that down the hall my mother can hear me. That's, that's just weird."

My mother's face wrinkled up as her grip on my hand tighten a little as if physically afraid to let me go, "But you're so young.."

I huffed while sliding my hand out of her grip, "Not young enough to not have sex apparently. You seem fine with that subject." I pointedly say.

"Well, of course." She leaned back while crossing her arms. The sweetness in her voice shifting to a familiar snide tone that seems to appear during our fits, "I'm not blind I know most girls start having sex before their eighteen." If I could cross my arms too I would. I wouldn't care if it was perceived as childish. "I lost my virginity when I was sixteen."

"Oh, so that's fine, but I can't live on my own?" I can apparently have all the sex I want under the same roof but I can't live by myself.

She sighed before her posture seemed to deflate,"Look, I'm not going to argue about this with you right now." She lifted herself out of the chair, taking a step away. "You will be staying with me until I see fit."

Frowning I turn my gaze to the TV that's currently turned off, staring at the distorted reflection of the room, seeing myself. "I'm not some child anymore, mom."

"Maybe not but _you are_ my 'child'," she stated matter-of-factly. I just sighed before closing my eyes, not wanting to look at anything, especially not what I've become. A broken mess.

".. I'm getting tired. Maybe it's time you left."I finally mumble out. I heard some shuffling and open my eyes in time to see her about to speak and cut her off, "Please.. let's just talk about this later when I'm not beat up and bruised.. okay?" I watched her stand there for a moment as if she's contemplating saying more or not then she nodded her head.

"Okay." Her voice soft again. She then leaned down and gave my forehead a kiss like earlier. "I'll come check on you tomorrow, hun." And with that, she grabbed her purse and left. A nurse came in a few minutes later to retrieve the half-eaten dinner from earlier, said a polite 'goodnight, then walked out while turning off the lights for me.

I was finally left to my own devices now but all I could think about is how much something can change in like a blink of an eye. Even though I was dumb enough to run out into the street after Aki, whose also at fault here, I also can't help but wonder if she is okay. If she has eaten anything or found shelter to hide away in for example. Most importantly, why did she even dart out of the apartment, to begin with? _It's unlike her._ She's never done it before and I've owned her for a little over a year that I'd know.

Time slowly passed as I stared up at that dark tile ceiling, my bed now position back so I'm laying down completely, and it must have been about thirty minutes to an hour before I felt my eyelids become heavy. I fought back the urge to roll over onto my stomach, like how I generally sleep, as I finally drifted off. The split second of nothing was like bliss to me as I floated there in the thin realm of unconsciousness until suddenly I felt the bed teeter and a heavyweight crash land on me, causing air to leave my lungs.

"Nanook! Ya'gonna smother her if you keep that up." came the familiar voice of Sam and the heavyweight rolled off me to be replaced with the bed bouncing and laughter, succeeding in drawing me out of that pleasant slither of peacefulness.

I cracked my eyes open to only see Sam hovering near me. Him being the cause of all the noise and bed moving. "Sammy.." I whine while pulling a pillow over my head to only have another pillow begin to hit at it like a target, repeatedly, but playfully.

"Get up sleepyhead! It's almost noon." It sounded like he howled the last part. _My god, where does he get all this energy..._

I groan while lifting the pillow up slowly, to ward off getting pummeled directly in the face, until sitting up. "Alright, alright, I'm up. Now get off me!" I giggle as I throw the pillow in his direction, successfully smacking him in the face. Nanook barked and jumped up on the bed once more to join in on the rough-housing until a few minutes passed of our little pillow fight and we all settled down, my bed completely disheveled. Sam chuckled after making a comment about my bed head and how the choppy layers lifted in almost like a lion's mane. It could easily rival Paul's hairstyle at this point.

"You look ridiculous, Alex."

"Oh shush you! And get out, I gotta' get ready."

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled some more while getting up and making his way out, Nanook beating him and running out the door first. He paused in the archway,"Hey, will you take me to the Boardwalk later?" Sam asked, not budging until I answer.

"Sure, bud. I'm planning on going there tonight anyways." I answer while running my hand through my hair, still sitting there in the middle of the bed.

"Awesome!" He cheered before dashing out of the room, the door closing with a quiet thud. I sat there on the bed for a moment before plopping back on my back, staring at the ceiling that's currently being lit up by the center light fixture- not multiple tile lights. I'm not sure what's gong on. I've never had this much control over dreams before but somehow I'm back in the Lost Boys universe. I don't know how but I don't want to question it either.

I lift my right hand up above me and I stare at my outstretched arm from my fingers all the way down to my elbow then back up. _No swelling discoloring flesh,_ I note. Just smooth pale skin. I flex my fingers then my elbow before rotating my wrist. _No cast so no broken bones._ With a blossoming smile, I sit up and roll out of bed with a pep in my step all the way to my writing table where I pulled out a notebook and grabbed a pencil. Plopping down in the wooden chair I flip to a blank page and place the tip of the pen to it as I stroke light lines across the surface, my wrist flicking with control as I begin to sketch.

 _Most importantly, I can draw here._.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't expect to post another chapter up so soon but this just came flowing out of me and I had to get out. Tell me what you think? Did this chapter seem realistic to you as far as the conversations go? (looking for feedback on that) What are your thought about this ability she seems to have tapped into, the going to sleep to wake up in another world, ability? (With every chapter I'm going to aim to capture an 'entire day' so when she shifts into worlds it doesn't stretch out for too terribly long- I think that will be the best way to approach this style.) I do want to give a heads up that her spending time in her own world will not be just 'fillers'- or for nothing, it does have a reason~**

 **When I'll be updating this story is still chaotic but I don't plan to abandon it so keep your eyes out!**


	4. CHASING DANGER - PART ONE

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favs so far! I love hearing the feedback~ Every fav, follow, and review really encourages me to continue writing these stories!

* * *

 **|CHAPTER FOUR:** CHASING DANGER - PART ONE|

* * *

I'm going to be blunt; Edgar and Alan, the Frog brothers, are a hand full. Mentally and emotionally speaking not necessarily physical because they don't do much but stare, stock and organize the comics, and go on and on about the supernatural activity happening in Santa Carla. If they trust you to share that knowledge anyways... How Sam even finds it in himself to befriend some off-putting characters, I am unsure. Anyone that so happens to be in the presence of Edgar can easily get the vibe of not being wanted and Alan, though often quiet, easily portrays the same feeling. I'd like to think it's because they run a comic book store that my little brother is trying to be sneaky. Sneaky in hopes that being in their good graces would gain him deals off comics. Though it may be actual friendship blooming or more, I don't know.

"You sure your sister is not a Witch?" Yeah, anyone would find Edgar off-putting.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Just because they are on the other side of the comic aisle did not mean I become magically deaf to whispering. For one, his whispering is not _that_ quiet.

After shortly arriving into town via Lucy who decided to tag along, we parked and made our way to the active mid-afternoon Boardwalk. Sam pretty quickly departed from us and I walked alongside Lucy for awhile until we passed a music store. She came in along with me for a short period, filled out some employment paperwork, then told me what time to meet up at the car with an additional mission to inform Sam as well. She left to continue her job search and I remained at the 'Music-Box' for roughly thirty more minutes before heading off to the comic store. So now, here I am, receiving my first hands-on moment with the Frog brothers. Upon walking inside the partly empty but yet still chaotic comic store, due to the state it is in- it's stock full of said comics needing to be organized, Edgar pulled Sam into a different aisle just when my brother made a move to welcome me. Like a normal person would. Which lead to their whisper fest of Sam telling them who I am in relation to him and the rest is, well, obvious I suppose.

After my 'call-out' Sam spun around the corner with a nervous smile, Edgar right on his tail though appearing a tad reluctant in my opinion. "Hey, sis. Uh, this is Edgar." He stepped aside so I could see the novice Vampire Hunter in all his glory. From the messy brown hair held back, sort of, by a red bandanna like headband down to his military get up. "And this, "he turned away to gesture to the other brother currently relaxing on the other side of the counter. "Is Alan. The Frog brothers." Out of my opinion, Alan always seemed the leveled headed brother out of the two, just more 'put together' than Edgar. Even from his dark brown hair that is _not_ being held by any bandanna and even appears a little more groomed, to the average clothing a young teenager would wear. Not military B.D.U's- at least if you are not in a military like family and by the looks of their stoned-hippie parents, I'd say they are not. But hey, maybe they want to join a branch someday if they can put aside their Vampire Hunter dream down the road.

Sam jumped to my side, his hand fanning over me like how you show off an item on display than a human being, and introduced me. "And this is my sister, Alex."

I know my appearance is a tad on the 'Witchy' side but to be fair I am still trying to get my 'new' wardrobe to work. At least I'm not wearing a short skirts or booty shorts that leave very little to the imagination. I was raised with more dignity, I guess, to not parade around like some 'fuck toy' with legs. So instead I am wearing a Motley Crew t-shirt that's fit for a lady's figure, my black cardigan with the attached hood over that, black leggings with 'stylized' rips up the front legs starting from the shins up to about mid-thigh, and lastly my faux leather combat boots. Nothing extremely different from my get up yesterday other than some dark eye shadow and a thin layered dark red scarf wrapped around my neck to droop in a style similar to a muffler- covering about half of the print on my shirt. My hair is still sitting around my head in an almost untamed fashion but I do have it pulled to one side now to drape over my left shoulder at least. To put it simply; I am still dressed in practically all black with slightly unnatural hair and eyes. So it's not entirely surprising that the Frog brothers would point fingers at me and jump to conclusions despite the fact most of the Boardwalk is swarmed with punky-goth looking people. I mean they think the courthouse is being run by werewolves for Pete sake. Or was it witches? I can't remember..

As I sort of expected, Edgar just grunted in response to the intro while Alan made his way over. So now we are all standing in an aisle of comics. _How interesting._ Now I'm not saying I dislike comics I've just personally never collected them so I don't 'necessarily' understand the value behind it. Don't get me wrong, I know why they collect them; for appreciation, nostalgia, financial profit, and perhaps that feeling of completion from collecting an entire series. Also, as an artist, I can get behind the love and dedication it takes to bring out such product to the public eye. So maybe yeah, I do understand the _value_ behind it, I just don't personal take part in it so the enthusiasm of it is lost on me. I'm not completely ignorant to the subject, though. Thanks to having the 'internet' and the 'media', and perhaps to having Sam as a younger brother in this dream world, I do know a thing or two about DC and Marvel related stuff. Who can't know a little when the super-hero movies are on the rise right now?

"What a pleasure to meet you two," I say out of politeness though my voice held a little bite to it. I received nods by both brothers with a grunt which just made me want to turn away and walk off, to be honest. They don't want to share their time with me then why should I waste my time with them.

"So," Sam started up again due to the Frog brothers awkward silence after their nods. They clearly don't like me or trust me or both. "What brings you to the shop? Looking for me?"

"Mm-hm, mom wanted me to tell you to meet up at the car at nine," I inform him. "No later than that, alright?"

"Yeah, can do!" Sam reassured me with a double thumbs up. Always seeming to be express more character into his words and body language, kinda like the characters he reads in his comic books. _Fitting_.

"With that accomplished," I swivel on my heels to face the exit. "I am going to hit up some stores and mosey around. See ya'later Sammy." I half-wave in his direction.

"Later!" I heard him call out to me as I walked away but before I officially stepped out of the store I caught the faintest beginning of Edgar conversing with Sam.

"Are you sure she is not a Witch?"

"Yeah, I am. I think I'd notice something was up with my own sister."

 _Those brothers,_ I shake my head while making my way to the shops. Secretly thanking my brain for making me a sister of the Emerson's and not the Frogs. But Edgar's persistence to title me as something paranormal didn't set well with me nor did it leave my mind either. I've always been seen as a weirdo, mostly for my eyes and outlook on life, but this going to sleep and waking up in a different place really makes me question things. I feel it can't be anything more than a dream because the Lost Boys world is merely a fantasy thought up by Janice Fischer and James Jeremias but the _what if's_ are there... I liked the movie, though a tad corny with its eighty styles trying to make it a comedy while still being a horror movie, but it was still cool. It came out before either of Anne Rice's movies, though her books were published before the Lost Boys, even came out before the Buffy the Vampire Slayer movie and series. Facing the facts here, the Lost Boys film is a cult classic that helps shape how we perceive Vampires for quite awhile- of course with the help of novels around its time as well. Even today, in the real world, I prefer these brutal 'bloodsuckers' compared to the shiny adaptation of a sorrowful romance. Yes, I'm talking about Twilight. I'm not going to buy a book to burn it to show how much dislike I have for it, I am just saying I prefer the Lost Boys over those type of Vampires.

Abnormal cut bone structure, blazing blood-orange eyes, talons practically for nails, and the 'batty' side effects to hanging by their toes with the additional ability of flight. It may not be every girl's sexy fantasy imagery of 'Vampires', hell, I know some prefer no modifications to their devilishly handsome features other then protruding fangs and eye color alternating to some form of red, generally. I like both, to be honest. I can get behind either party as long as they don't sparkle and whine about their life. I guess, as long as they understand what they are and accept who they have become, I can get behind that. I like the Vampire lore, in general, I guess I am trying to say. None of that _really_ helps my own predicament, though. It's a great bonus to have but it does not tell me how I am managing to do what I am doing because if this is not a dream, which would be crazy, then this is me tapping into their 'world' through the eyes of a character that didn't even exist.

 _If I keep this up and my brain might implode_.

For the most part, I just paced through the Boardwalk, going through one store to another, never stopping for long. I mean, I have no money to really spend on things since I only have a couple bucks to my name, to begin with. Just enough to buy something to snack on thanks to Lucy. So during my semi-deep-concepts of my thoughts I did some window shopping and applied for jobs for the majority of my time until the sun went down then I began to walk to the steps leading to the beach. You know, since I'm not one to tease Vampires who can probably hunt me down and kill me regardless if I show up or not. So yeah, I rather stick to my word. Not that this predicament I am in is really peachy but hey, a dream is a dream. Mine may be some weird head trauma induced recurring-sorta-thing but it is still my dream. _I think.._.

Once reaching my destination I descended down a few stone steps then sat down on the third from the bottom, causing my boots to partly dig into the sand. Ahead of me by two yards or so sat two barrels, already lit up for the evening. Even the beach outstretched before me already had pedestrians mingling about. As well as a few rows to my right, since the stairs stretch out that far, sat a small cluster of people. Just sitting there chilling with friends, laughing it up. I've never really been one to 'hit it off' with people all that well to be frank. Since I was a kid I have always sort of been the 'loner child', just a small hand full of friends throughout school, but now that I am older I can pretty much say I am physically friendless. Like, mention before I had Aki and some online IM pals- that's about it since I don't count clients as 'friends'.

But hey, it's not like it really bothered me. Sure, at first I wanted that 'social attention' from just watching everyone else getting it, but as I grew up I realized that I was perfectly fine with a few friends I managed to gain. I've pretty much accepted that I am an introvert in nature but that does not necessarily mean I am shy. I just prefer being alone most often than not with less social activities, so forth. So when that group having fun just a few steps away decided that my brief glance at them was an invitation to talk to me, you can probably guess how that went.

"Yo!" Called out the closest punk looking guy. The type of punk that wears blue jeans with torn out knees stuffed inside studded boots, a baggy black Gun n Roses shirt that seems a tad too big with a studded leather jacket over that, and has his black hair styled up in liberty spikes with the tips dyed an aqua blue. That type of punk guy. Even from here I can faintly see that his eyebrows and nose are pierced so I have no doubt in mind that tattoos also litter his skin beneath all that clothing. Out of hearing him call out to me, I turn to face the group again but quickly regret it as that said guy gestured for me to come over. "Why don't you join us, sexy?"

I'd like to assume that I may be attractive even when decked out in this gothic-apparel but I also rather not stroke their ego by giving in. So I denied Liberty Spikes with a cold shoulder but my action only enticed another. His friend, who was sitting next to him, decided to give it a whirl with a different tactic; he approached me. He stood up, the accessories on his leather jacket and studded belt jingled at the action, and took the meager eight steps or so to now stand beside me. Resting on one of the rails that sorta separated the steps in three sections. He didn't look all that different from his friend other than wearing a solid green shirt and having his hair styled in a huge mohawk with lime-green tips, oh, and with his ears gauged rather then piercings on his face.

"Aw, come on what's the big deal? Your sitting all alone," he decided to state the obvious while giving me a smile. "and we're always down to make new friends. So come join us, yeah?"

"I rather not, really." I quickly interjected as I turn my gaze back to the beach, my tone pretty neutral on the matter. "I'm not sitting here to just _sit_." I inform him while crossing my ankles and resting my weight on my elbows on the steps behind me, falling into a more relaxed 'I'm not budging' posture. "I'm waiting around for some friends."

"Is that so? Well, I can bet that my friends and I can make your night a super wicked one. Better then what your 'friends' are offering." He tries to win me over, eyebrows wiggling as he leans a littler further over the railing to grab my attention again, but I barely glance at him using my peripheral vision. Somehow I really doubt he can outmatch an evening with Vampires. _He probably thinks I'm waiting for some chick friends, oh how he is wrong._

"Oh, I doubt that," I say simply, the corner of my lips wanting to lift in a smirk. "My night will be one to 'die for' and I don't think you would want to participate in that."

"Well said." Spoke an additional familiar voice above us up on the Boardwalk, humor lingering in the tone. Upon hearing _his_ voice I leaned my head back, an upside down David and his boys falling into view. I knew David is the one who spoke and our eyes locked on for just a sec before I straighten my head and looked back at Mohawk guy to see a frown gracing his once optimistic, grinning, face. Recognition is there within his eyes and his body went from being lazy to alert. Yeah, he knew them and he probably knew not to mess with them too.

I heard the light tap of boots on concrete but only had a moment to register the unruly blond hair and sand-stained white pants next to me before Paul spoke,"This guy giving you trouble, babe?"

"Whoa, I didn't know she was taken, man." Mohawk guy quickly tossed in as he leaned away to stand up straight, "I don't fuck around with someone else's girl. Special not the Lost Boys girl." He declared before quickly backing off, heading back to his little group. Safe and sound from the Lost Boys 'fun' activities.. so far. I faintly watched the group climb to their feet when the guy reached them to make their exit.

With them gone I decide to sit up straight, pulling my legs in so my feet are flat against the sand once again, before talking. My eyes following their retreating backs. "I guess that is one way to get a guy to back off."

Paul shuffled, getting comfy I assume, which drew my attention to him fully. "I'd be happy to help anytime." Paul smoothly tossed in with a flirtatious grin as our eyes met. He looked so laid back sitting next to me with one leg stretched out. The tip of his boot digging into the sand while the other is position in a bent pose so that his elbow could rest on it as his body slightly leaned in closer to me. If I didn't sit up he would probably be leaning _over_ me.

I could never figure out who I liked best between the Vampires for they all had their own charm. David especially has always caught my attention but as a leader, it is expected and I can't deny that his choice of clothes are appealing as far as my media deluded love for vampires go. Flowing wool trench coat on top of a leather jacket that hides a black shirt beneath and then dark jeans on the lower half that fade into leather boots. His intimidating personality, wicked smirk, and piercing gaze are what really lures me into him but I must admit that hair-due is a sore eye. I know, I know, it is 'in' for the eighties but my brain is not in the eighties per se. _If I could just chop off the back end._. Beside him is the ever quiet yet dangerous looking Dwayne with his shirtless appearance being a added on bonus. He always came off as the silent type with me though I've seen him grin and crack jokes in the movie, very rarely mind you, but I won't lie he is attractive in the tall dark and scary side. His dark flowing hair and deep brown eyes are alluring in their own way on top of his leopard leather jacket and dark jeans that hug his hips.

Then you have curly blond Marko with his up front Cheshire grin and upbeat attitude. He's the shortest of the group which makes him almost level with me, just a few inches taller, but behind that cherub face and sparkling playful greenish-blue eyes I know he is a monster just like the others. Ready to tear someone limb from limb with a smile on his face. Yet he is still attractive regardless and that smile of his is one of those reasons I find him appealing. It is dangerously enticing. I may never understand his get up entirely, though, besides the patch covered jacket, but the white beater looking shirt that barely covers anything and the blue jeans hiding under leather chaps I just don't understand. Then there is Paul, with his crazy untamed looking dirty blond hair that sits around his head like a lion's mane. He always seems upbeat as well, happily ready to banter with Marko, and his appearance in my eyes is almost the most attractive out of the entire bunch. Second best to Davids in my opinion. I can dig the semi-rock apparel; the fishnet shirt beneath what appears to be a tailed tuxedo blazer with added on buttons and chains with once white tight pants for bottoms. They are what I am semi used to seeing in real life though they are not often white skinny jeans but black or dark blue, sometimes gray even. I'd say the only thing that sorta puts me off about Paul is his overuse of drugs though I can assume they don't affect him like they used to. Perhaps being the reason behind why he uses more of it and frequently. Of course, that is just a theory so who knows really, I mean, he could be your average Cali stoner.

"Well, I don't doubt that you would," I respond with equally as smoothly while standing up so I no longer have to be so close to Paul for the fear my cheeks might burn themselves.

A bouncy like movement catching my attention above Paul made me realize that Marko is taking the steps in leaps to land where I had previously been sitting. Like mentioned I'm already short, as average height for an adult female goes, but I felt even shorter with Marko- the shortest Vamp out of the group, standing on four steps above me. He looked silly with his heels together, one hand on his hip the other at his mouth as he nibbled on the nail of his thumb, the crazy patchwork coat flickering to life with the use of the barrel behind me.

"I'm surprised you even showed up." Marko decided to be real straight with me though his usual grin is right in place behind his hand. To be honest I'm surprised myself. I feel pretty fifty-fifty on the entire deal. I mean, wouldn't you if you know there is a chance you may become Vamp-Chow?

"Well, I don't really like to go back on my word. Besides, I had some time to kill so why not spend it with a pack of supposed killers?"

"You don't know how right you are, babe," Paul added in as he stood up, an arm coming to rest on the shoulders of Marko. _Oh, but I'm sure I do._..

"Right. I have a feeling I'm hitting the nail on the head." I say with a pointed gaze, hands up in a mock surrender before my facade breaks and I smile at the guys. "So tell me, what's the plan this evening? I can't necessarily be out too late."

"Mommy want you home before midnight?" Marko asked before stepping past me, Paul doing the same on the opposite side, now the only person I can see without turning to face the blond duo is Dwayne and David.

"Nine, actually," I say when my eyes lock on with Davids, sliding over to Dwayne's before I turn around to face the other two. "I'm here with my younger brother. His time is my time, I guess you can say."

"Always do want mommy says, I assume?" Inquired Paul this time, a teasing look in his eye.

"Not really." I simply answer, my smile forming into a small grin.

"Ooh, we got us a rebel!" Marko grinned at me and I wink back at him. I don't know what it is but being near them just makes me feel so powerful. If I didn't know what they were I secretly wonder if I would feel and act the same. If this feeling to be ballsy and playful is natural or not. It felt good, don't get me wrong, but I can't help but quietly question it.

"Maybe a little." I tease back. "I don't look like this for just appearances sake," I say while fanning my hand down my body. I openly watch the blond duo scan me along with my hands and when their eyes met mine again I gave them a smirk. I have a feeling they've already checked me out before but them doing it in front of me made my stomach flutter to life and the looks on their face held no disappointment either. "So," I started up again as I made my way through Paul and Marko, the sand squishing and shifting beneath my weight. "I'm totally down with hanging with you guys as long as you _allow_ me to go home. Then," I swiveled, coming face to face with all four Vampires on my tail with only four feet separating us. "If I'm still alive I may consider sneaking out for you guys like the lil' rebel I am so we can continue our nightly fun."

"I like the way you think," David spoke up, easily stepping through his brothers to stand before me. "But are you sure you want to 'hang' out with a group like us?" His smirk twitching at the corner of his lips as that gaze of his dug into me."I did tell you we plan to kill you, didn't I? Are you sure you want to tempt fate, Alex?" Oh, he is good at the intimidating scare tactic but I hold his gaze. Just like before I welcome his challenge and don't break eye contact but my heart in my chest picks up. I felt the fear, I knew the possibilities, but I didn't want to appear weak. Especially not to him.

"Temp fate is what I do, David," I say calmly despite the beating muscle in my chest pounding at my ribs. "As the saying goes; When life puts you in a difficult situation you don't say ' _why me_ '," I lean in closer to him. My head falling back some to keep our connection."You say ' _try me_ '." I stood my ground as he leaned in closer, bending so his lips can reach my ear with ease. I felt his cool breath past the skin there but concentrate on his words as I stare into the collar of his jackets.

"You like to challenge me don't you Alex?" I didn't say anything or have to as he spoke up again. "Let's see how far you'll go. How far that little saying will take you." Then he leaned away from me, those ice blue eyes of his dancing with mischief.

 _I think I just signed my death certificate in one way or the other._

..  
..

* * *

 **A/N:**  
I know, I know. I just mention in the last chapter that I was going to attempt to capture an 'entire day' in each chapter so they don't seem as drawn out. But this chapter was on the verge of 10,000 all on its own due to the action taking place in it. So Instead, I split it up to two parts. Chapter 5 is half-way done sitting at roughly 4,000 words already so, yeah. Sorry to go back on my word so soon but I didn't want to post a ten-thousand-something-word count. I feel that is too long for a chapter. Also, I am working on my grammar. English may not be my mother language but I would like to make my words flow properly as much as possible.

 **Question: ** I just recently learned that The Lost Boys is becoming a TV series. That CW wants to do an adaptation of a seven-season, anthology-style run, where the series will tell a story spanning 70 years, each season chronicling a decade. Season 1 will be set in San Francisco during the Summer of Love, 1967. What are your thoughts about that? Excited? Anxious? Personally, I'm a tad anxious. I am still down to see the show regardless but I am already preparing myself to expect not the best simply because they won't and can't use the same actors.

 **As usual please leave a review!**


	5. CHASING DANGER - PART TWO

**Readers note:** Thank you Tigeress24, Emzy2k11, Samcoo 12, and dreaminggirllivi2 for leaving awesome reviews on the last chapter! Also, thank you to the new followers and favs! I appreciate the positive feedback~ I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **|CHAPTER FIVE:** CHASING DANGER - PART TWO|

* * *

I'm not entirely sure if me changing things, like Lucy not being hired on at VideoMax kind of change, is why I am standing here and not Michael but here I am inside the Sunken Hotel with a sinking feeling that me changing things is literally why. Let me explain; Without Lucy meeting Max, Max won't pass down the order to obtain and change her sons, my brothers, so the whole ordeal may not even happen. I'm her daughter, sure, but there is no exact guarantee that what is suppose to happen in the movie will now happen thanks to me interfering but that does not leave out the possibilities. Which leads me to another thing I have come to realize, and It's odd when you do realize it, is the meaning behind why Star sought out Michael that night. Was it to lure him in because of Max's orders that were passed down to her by David or was it to lure him away from the Lost Boys but got caught in the act? Maybe it was all innocent and she approached him to actually get to know him despite running away from him the night before, who knows. Either way, Star was stopped so in a terribly way she tricked Michael into a life changing event, with or without even knowing she played a role in it all regardless. Now why Star did it is _still_ questionable especially now without the command of Max which leaves me to wonder about her true intentions even more now. It the past it always failed so we never knew which one it could likely be, until now...

While walking to their bikes with me sandwiched in between Marko and Paul, I caught a glimpse of my brother walking with Star and turned my gaze to watch them approach his motorcycle which Star gracefully climbed on behind him. It didn't go unnoticed that David quickly glanced at them but he didn't act on the motion to go up and stop her like he always did so I watched Micheal kick his bike into life and drive off. I felt happy for her because she has accomplished something she never did before, unbeknownst to her or not, but it didn't stop the unease of a Half-Vampire riding off with my brother. Even if she didn't want to feed, constantly struggled against it, she is still a half-vamp who may lose control... so it left me feeling as if there is still a chance that my brother is in danger.

An arm being draped around my shoulder tugged me back to my senses and I raised my gaze to fall on Paul, his smile greeting me. "Why are you watching them leave, babe? Not jealous are you?" His eyebrows wiggled at the last bit.

"No, I'm not jealous. Why would I be when I have four sexy bikers ready to sweep me off my feet, hmm?" His smile grew from my words which made my cheeks warm. I was speaking the truth, though, it did feel like all four of them are trying to get at me- for better or for worst. "Why I was watching them is because of my older sister instincts, _they were tingling_. That," I lazy gesture to the direction they vanished in. "was one of my brothers who just drove off and if that Gypsy looking female hurts my brother there will be hell to pay." I finish with, an innocent smile on my face despite my warning tone.

"Ooh, protective are we?" Marko teased, his elbow playfully jabbing at my ribs which drew me to look at him as I chuckled.

"You have no idea. I'd probably kill a person for endangering or hurting anyone close to me." That was a two-lane phrasing. In the original context, the Lost Boys endanger my brothers so the threat was sent to them while also being appointed to Star who I know is a part of their group even if they don't know that yet. The second meaning is for them even if it isn't a solid one yet. If by chance I become a Vampire the Lost Boys will be dear to me just like my brothers. Now what our relationship will be like is up in the air but like in most fanfics I am going to assume 'sisterly' for now.

"Always an attractive trait in my opinion but I do love crazy girls." tossed in Paul again with a dreamy look in his eye. His arm still over my shoulder giving my body a light tug toward him as if to add emphasis to his statement. As if implying I am crazy.

"Again, I don't doubt that. A girl would have to be crazy to be with you." I playfully banter as we came to a halt at their bikes. My body ducking out from beneath his hold as I took in their rides for the second time. "So who do I get the pleasure of riding with?"

"Anyone you want," David answered as all the guys slid onto their bikes. The motorcycles lowering to their weight as they all kicked up their stand and started up their baby's. The roars of their motors made the hair on the back of my neck stand up on end as the blood in my veins seems to flow faster. I've been on a bike before so I'm not a newbie at riding one but that was not what made my body ignite in such apprehension. It was the fact I knew this moment defined my future. That I'll get on a bike and they will drive away from the busy and noisy Boardwalk which leaves them to decide my fate. Even if this is a dream, which I'm starting to think it's not somehow, that is a heavy feeling to decipher through. I think David caught on to my hesitation too because he spoke up again, drawing me to him by using that teasing tone of his, "Not going to back out now are you, _Alex_? The fun has yet to start."

I swallowed while lifting my eyes to his, meeting him head on. "I'm not scared, David,"I say pointedly though deep down I know that I am.

"Didn't say you were scared." His smirk grew as his gloved hand outstretched for me, offering me, enticing me to make this dangerous decision.

I placed my hand upon his. My pale skin seeming even more so in contrast to the black leather of his glove. "You can't blame me for being a tad reluctant," I say softly as he helped me aboard his bike. My body easily flowing against his as I sat down and slid my arms around him slowly. Our bodies fitting like to puzzle pieces easily. "For all, I know I may have just climbed on the bike of my killer. You did say you want to kill me." I decided to add and even though my voice is low, bleeding out with the motors of his bike, I know he heard me. Him glancing over his shoulder to speak only clarifying that.

"I don't blame you for your instincts, _Alex_ , for I did say that." and with that, we were off. Riding along the Boardwalk with my feelings on the matter not remotely even better.

The pedestrians made the smart move to part so we raced through them, preventing any possible casualties, as I clung to his form. He flew down the stairs, the bumps of the concrete jolting me until we touched down on the sand, then sped off like hell fire was licking at our heels. Paul and Marko howled with excitement as they weaved and out of each other trying to outrace one another. Dwayne even tossed in a few howls behind us as I felt David chuckle more then I heard him, the wind whipping away his voice from me. I leaned back some and looked behind me to see the lights of the Boardwalk glistening with life while the boys raced to keep up before looking in the other direction where the sea is located. The moon flickering over the surface, the reflection rippling as the water danced beneath it. Though I didn't hoot and howl along with the Lost Boys I did feel some excitement as the wind danced around me causing my dark burgundy hair to move freely, a smile on my lips and awe in my eyes.

Too soon the ocean disappeared and I cut my gaze forward where shadows ahead of us loomed, anxious emotions rearing up again. My grip on David returned as I squeezed in closer, flush against his back with my forehead between his shoulder blades. I felt the dips, the jumps, and leaned with the quick turns as we moved through the forest with ease even though we are speeding like crazy. It felt like I was riding with a pack of wolves on the hunt as their bodies run effortlessly through the forest. No matter how many times I've read this scene or even wrote it, experiencing first hand is another ball game. I knew what to expect which is a added bonus but actually participating is just something else entirely. My heart is racing, my blood is pumping, and the adrenaline rush feels like it could smother me but even when I was struck by a car I didn't feel his much 'life' coursing through me.

Shortly the jumps and reckless swerving around inanimate object bled into a rocky plane which told me we were nearing Hudson's Bluff. Knowing that made me internally question Davids motive as we raced over the unsteady dirt ground. Him taking me to their cave can mean multiple things from them killing me in the luxury of their home to handing over the wine bottle. _Which one would it be?_ Will I actually make it back to the Boardwalk and if I do will I even sneak out for them and like I've thought for the majority of this evening; _will I survive this?_

So now we are back to me standing on the rocky slope-like-stairway overlooking the interior of their cave. Not Michael, me. Laddie sat on the chandelier-fountain playing with Pauls 'rock-box' and up to this point, I didn't even think about the kid or how he is originally sitting behind Dwayne during the Star, Michael, and David scene. Instead here he was all by himself. _Just another hole I've created I guess,_ came my theory on the matter. Paul semi-gracefully danced his way down to the fountain, plopping beside Laddie to start up a conversation with the kid. Dwayne easily stepped off the slope to take his torch further back into the cave, lighting up barrels that went out while they were gone, showing off more of what the cave had to offer. Marko hopped down to join the gathering at the chandelier-fountain which left me standing next to David a tad awkwardly.

"Like what you see?" He asked me, sounding like he may actually be interested in my opinion of their home. Of course, I liked their corner of paradise, who wouldn't? This abounded and condemned hotel that screams danger but yet, feels homely with its decorations, is welcoming in its own curious way. From its torn up couches, the rugs, the paintings on the walls, to the seashells and knick-knacks hanging from the ceiling. Even along the walls, you can see things left from the hotel like the fountain with the chandler broken down inside it, but also like the elevator and shadowy corridors that once led to rooms upon rooms. Not to mention the interior of the walls of the cave that still linger just a glimpse of what used to be the interior architect designs for the hotel. Then you have things that the guys no doubt brought back to the cave like the mechanic's shelf, the barrels, tapestries-like-curtains, and of course, all the modern age souvenir hanging about.

"Of course, who wouldn't find this dangerous sea-side location a paradise?" I answer honestly while carefully making my way to stand on a flat surface, happy I didn't face plant or anything. As if on cue of my approval David went on his spill of this place. How it was built on a fault and fell when the big one hit San Francisco. The name of my city made me falter for a moment, my eyes landing on his but I quickly looked away as he arched his eyebrow in a silent question. I just shook my head, pushing thoughts of my _real life_ away. Not wanting to think about how my life has turned an 180' on me in the sense that I am currently laying in a hospital bed all bruised and bandaged up. I rather concentrate on the here and now where I can freely move my limbs.

"Must be nice to have a secret place to call your own," I state openly with almost longing in my tone while running my hand over the leftover glass decorations that still adore the chandelier before coming to a stop near Paul, Marko, and Laddie. Laddie's big eyes staring up at me with curiosity. "Hey there kid, my names Alex." I offer a smile while stretching my hand out. A smile grew on his face, though small, and his kid-size hand clamped over mine.

With one quick shake, we separated,"I'm Laddie."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Laddie. Having fun?" I ask him as the blond duo jammed out nearby on top of the fountain, headbanging and swinging their hips to a song I couldn't even tell you who's singing.

"Oh, yeah. We're always having fun." He told me which I nod my head at, not doubting him despite his odd predicament; A child half-vamp. He must be a mistake on someone's part because having what looks to be an eight-year-old has a Halfling is not smart. An eternal child of the night can be dreadful for both parties. "Hey," He leaned to look behind me to the entrance, eyes trailing over the stairs. On reflects, I turn to face where he was looking when he spoke,"Where's Star?" I turned back at him at his question. Secretly wondering what I should say but I didn't have to say anything as Paul plopped down on the other side of the radio, taking over the part.

"Off with Alex's brother." His answer gave me something to work at least.

"Oh, so you know the girl who rode off with my brother, huh?" I ask while quirking my eyebrow up playfully. I knew that of course but I had to play the part of being clueless after all.

"Yup! I'm sure she won't harm you widdle brother, though." He chuckled smoothly before popping a joint into his mouth, flicking a lighter to life, and breathing in.

"Good," I say simply while pivoting around before he could offer me the joint to only come face to face with Marko who had jumped down at some point. I would have ran my face right into his chest if his hands didn't come up to take a hold of my shoulders to stop me. I blinked, registering the closeness- something these Vampires really don't care about I've noticed, and catch his gaze. "Can I help you?" I say with a wave in my voice which I swallow down, "Or do you just want to surprise-scare me with your stealth?" I add with a natural tone again.

"Ah'man, I thought I could get you to scream or somethin'. Damn, you goth girls are dead to your emotions huh?" He asked while returning his hands to himself, a mock pout on his lips.

I stepped back, gaining a foot between us. "Eh', not really? I just know how to manage them."

"Oh is that so?" He swallowed up the distance I made. "Then what would get you to scream?" He asked while tilting his head, eyebrows lifting to visually show his curiosity. In response I gave my own head a tilt along with him, a smirk mirroring his own.

"Wouldn't you like to know."I tease before biting my lip, my dull canine tooth digging into the corner of the soft flesh. I visually watched Marko tense up as his eyes caught my small flirtatious move before those greenish-blue orbs of his pierced me with a look I couldn't decode. Hunger, playfulness, pleasure, it was mixed and made my stomach clench with its own mix of joy and fear. It was a simple statement though a tad playful and my action was a flirtatious one but yet it enticed such a reaction from him that I didn't know how to respond right away. Lucky me Paul took the initiative yet again.

"Oooh, she's totally got you there Marko!" his laughter echoing around us as the curly blond fell silent and unmoving. I took the opportunity and cut our heated stare to walk around him, heading to the couch where Dwayne is currently perched. I could hear the banter behind me, the giggle from Laddie as the two rough-housed, but didn't chance a glance.

I took a seat one cushion away from Dwayne and rested my weight on the armrest with my chin in the palm of my hand. David took his seat in the wheelchair-throne in front of us and situation himself comfortably. I've been here for maybe fifteen minutes and I already feel like a part of the group yet not at the same time. The human portion probably being that reason of me feeling alienated. What with my instincts telling me to get the fuck out, run far far away, and never speak to them again. Those feelings are trying to talk to my sanity and tell me I should be scared because I know what they are and capable of but I don't want to run away. That didn't mean I wasn't scared. What exactly do I want is uncertain, though. To be like them? Yeah, right... I don't know if I can handle being a cold-stoned killer. Like Star, I don't think I can kill someone.. or can I? I've never been put in a predicament that would make me want to actual straight up murder somebody. But again, will they not just kill me like they do a handful of other girls and guys? _What makes me special? That I'm just crazy and ballsy?_

"So, Alex." Begins David, his voice luring me out of my musing causing me to open my eyes, realizing I shut them as I fell into my thoughts. "What brings you to Santa Carla?"

"Just moved in with my mother's father." I sat up, my hands falling to my lap to play with the end of my cardigan as I pull a leg in beneath me. "My mother just went through a divorce which she lost and now we live here."

"Where'd you live before?" He asked innocently enough so I shrugged an answer.

"Phoenix Arizona." I personally didn't know much about the state or city since I've never lived there but I did know that's where the Emerson's once lived.

"Different from here I bet." Flew out his easy response. Not really a question but still a smooth conversation so far but a part of me is wondering why he is even taking time out of his evening to get to know me.

"Eh, still warm, still humid. Just a different kind of humid." I answer him. _Are they just stalling until Laddie is gone,_ I silently speculate. _I don't think the movie ever showed them going to town on a 'meal' while any of the Half-Vampires were around- minus Michael of course, but the movie also lacked a lot of story depth in some departments_.

"So why the," he continued to toss me questions as his hand gestured to my appearance."Goth-style?"

As if I forgot what I dressed in, I bent my head to take in my appearance again before looking back up at him. "You know, never had that many friends and rather read a book syndrome. Dress to express, so forth." I say casually.

"So we're supposed to assume you are some mopey, woe is me, teenager?" Dwayne asked. His voice steady with almost an air of disinterest that it took me a moment to realize that it was a question rather than a statement.

"I'm actually twenty." I clarify. "And you can take my appearance however you want. Doesn't bother me any. In fact," I shift in my spot to face him better. "I find things that are dark and mysterious more interesting and attractive than the average Joe. So dressing as such, in my opinion, makes me feel sexy. At least I'm not your average Doe." I finish with a smirk on my lips as I watch those dark brown eyes of his peer over me in a subtle fashion. I think I even saw the corner of his lips twitch. That stoic mask on the verge of possibly cracking.

"That you are." He agreed and this time his voice was not as deadpanned. Actually, it almost sounded like he was humored by me. "That you are not average, I mean." He felt to clarify.

I gave a soft chuckle at that,"Good. I'd hate to be normal." I openly state while running a hand through my hair. "My efforts would be wasted if people thought otherwise."

"So, this gothic like apparel and 'cool' front is not just an act, huh?"

I faced David with my head tilted,"Not just an act?" His question seemed a tad vague which made my thoughts run wild. Jumping to assumptions that he may be implying something not so innocent entirely but I had to step back before jumping the gun. _He does not know that I know what they are,_ I reminded myself. "I don't entirely understand. Are you asking if I secretly watch romance movies and have a pink dress hiding in my closet?" David chuckled at my reply, the noise rumbling through me.

"No, not at all. I'm just trying to get to know you, Alex. No need to be so tense and full of secrets." He smoothly responded with.

I leaned forward with a smirk on my lips. "Ah, but then how will I keep your interest? Mysterious are want draws a person in, ya'know. Without wonder, without curiosity, I fear we'd be a very bland species." Without people desiring more and wanting to know what secrets the world hides within it, there would be no one interested in their lifestyle. No one curious enough to 'be one of them'. Again I question if I secretly want eternity with the price being the death of others. I'd be lying if the idea to live forever did not tempt me.

"Good point. I do love the way you think." He had said that once before. He honestly sounded pleased with me but internally I am wondering if I am pleased with myself. I don't even know if I am in 'the clear' or not. If it's not clear yet, I am very nervous about my circumstances.

For the next two hours, the cave was a miniature party. Paul and Marko jammed out while chugging beer and smoking. David sat on the sidelines mainly in his throne while Dwayne lingered here and there between chillaxing with David and partying with the blond duo. Laddie wiggled his small body, jumped up and down, and screamed lyrics with Paul until eventually, he wandered off to his area of the cave near Star's. I, on the other hand, broke out of my shell and partly danced, partly made a fool out of myself, with Marko and Paul. I didn't drink or smoke but I still partied with them. No need for me to be a mopey smudge on their sofa when they obviously lured me to their cave to either open their arms or kill me and since death had yet to happen I am going to assume they rather initiate me. _Hopefully._ Of course, a part of me is still questioning my sanity.

Eight-thirty rolled around faster than I imagined but I guess when one is having fun 'time flies' as they say. I jumped off the ledge I was currently preoccupying during my embarrassing air guitar session and right into the arms of Paul who spun me around until my feet touched the ground, both of us laughing by the end of the current song that was playing. I'd have to admit that even though I've never been a 'party person', that letting go and being free with the Lost Boys, is actually exciting. The music isn't too loud, the crowd is just us six unless you don't count Laddie, then it's just the five of us and they know how to keep a girl entertained. In other words; they are not afraid to make an ass out of themselves to earn a laugh or blush. It felt nice to be the center of attention and it felt nice to have a bunch of deadly Vampires cheering and dancing around me when I know just how deadly they can truly be. In a sense, I felt like some lion tamer or a crazy person who runs around with a pack of wolves. It was less me whipping them for stunts and me just finding some type of 'high' reaction to surviving their antics. If any of that makes sense...

Paul locked his arm around my neck as we saunter over to the sofa. Our walking almost being a collision of legs by how close he walked with me but we managed. "You know for some 'scary' goth-chick, you are pretty fun to have around." He complimented me as we fell onto the couch.

"You say that now," I giggled out. "You just wait till you wake up one day chained to a bed with me sacrificing you to the sex Gods." It was a joke of course. I'm no, stab a virgin or behead a lamb while chanting Latin, type of goth girl. None of that satanic worshipping shit and just like expected Paul took it with good nature.

"Ooh, is that a promise?"

"Ha! Maybe," I laugh again while shaking my head. "I'd have to find chains that will actually hold you down, though. Something tells me you'd break free out of about anything but it may be the crazy rocker vibe I get from you."

He leaned in closer to me, that crooked smile plastered on his face, "Ah' but babe, I wouldn't break your little handcuffs if I didn't want to." then he wiggled his eyebrows as my face shot up a familiar shade of red. I've lost counts how many times I've blushed this evening thanks to him and Marko.

"It is almost nine," Dwayne spoke up from behind us as he walked past, being nice enough to keep us on track.

I watched him disappear before looking back at Paul with a small shrug,"Guess I gotta go."

"You don't have to, ya'know? Could just stay here." He offered as he watched me stand up.

"As enticing as that sounds I have to go and be a good girl," I say to him while doing a small 180 to try and locate my scarf. I had taken it off shortly after settling in since it didn't want to stay on my neck during all that chaos one may call dancing. I thought I left it on the back of the couch but it was no longer there.

I felt the arms around my waist before I felt the cool breath on my skin, the person nose practically burying itself into the nap of my neck. I instantly went tense at the action but I didn't speak or move. It was like I couldn't do a single thing as my body waited for my possible doom. _Is this it? Are they finally going to rip my throat out?_ Don't I just jump to conclusions?

"I'm sure you can be a 'good girl' right here, love." _Marko_. His words made my rigid body relax a little but my heart was still racing as I turned in his embrace. I caught a glimpse of red and realized, upon completing the turn, that he had my scarf on and my unease slipped away a little more. _That sneaky Vampire._ "You smell nice, by the way." He cut off what I was going to say to him which left me with my mouth slightly open. He chuckled at my appearance before leaning in, our nose practically touching, and I felt frozen as his face became unfocused from being so close to me but I didn't want to shut my eyes. His lips were so close to mine, I could feel the cool air of his breath ghosting over them but he didn't move. I didn't move. We were at a standstill. A very close standstill.

"You going to kiss her or wait till she kills over, Marko?" Chuckled out David. His voice breaking my trance which allowed me to take a step back. I knew my cheeks were on fire but I also didn't want to just giggle and walk away from that- whatever that was. Taking a breath I gave him my best scowl.

"If you are going to kiss me, then kiss me. Don't make me sit in some type of purgatory where my mind goes rampant." I inform him with some anger to my tone but not enough to come off as a total cunt, while lifting my hand to grab my scarf. I gave it a gentle tug to unravel it to obtain it but my action was mistaken for something else and Marko stepped with the pull to gracefully, very gracefully, lock lips with me. The action was so smooth that it took me a second to realize I was in his arms again with my head tilted and our lips pressed against one another. The muscle in my chest thudded hard with the realization and I felt something keen to a squeak wanting to escape but it was lodged in my throat. I'm not going to say I am inexperienced because I've kissed a few boyfriends in the past and I am not a virgin in real life- in this dream life I do not know, but Marko made my mind sputter down into a gear that I haven't felt since my first kiss. He made me feel inexperienced as his lips moved with such know-how but I didn't leave him hanging of course. My lips moved along with him as if on instinct but shortly as I responded he pulled away, that shit-eating grin on his face, and I stared at him in a daze until a wolf whistle cut through my thought.

"Damn baby, did you get ' _swept off your feet_ ' yet?" Playfully bantered Paul, using my words from earlier back at me. I felt like sputtering out a reply right then and now but clamped my mouth shut until I could create a coherent sentence in my mind.

Taking a breath, I successfully tug my scarf free and pull away to face Paul. "Yet? Let's go with maybe." I answer coyly while skillfully wrapping my scarf back around my neck. With it back in place, I took note that I could smell Marko, his scent lingering on the scarf like cologne. My human nose picking up on the smell from the cloth being right below my nose. I fought the urge to bury my face in it like some weirdo but instead state the obvious to the boys around me. "I have to head back to the Boardwalk. So who's willing to take me?"

Instantly Marko's hand was in my face as if to say 'oh, oh me!' but before I could answer Paul jumped in front of me and grabbed my hand to tug me away. We barely reached the entrance before Paul slipped and fell on his face from his foot being tugged out beneath him. Unlucky me his hand was still on my arm so I went tumbling with him as we became some type of Marko, Paul, Alex sandwich-sorta-dog pile. I would be giggling at this point if I didn't have an elbow to the face at some point which made me curse and recoil the best I could in our tangled up limbs. At my outburst the bodies around me went stone-still and then withered away, untangling us as I curled up with my hands over my face. I tasted the blood and new that I either busted my lip, my nose or bit my tongue. Either way, I was bleeding with Vampires surrounding me.

I laid there for a good minute or so expecting the worse but when I was not attacked to be torn to shreds I cautiously removed my hands to peer around myself. Three Vampires stood circling me; Paul, Marko, and David. Dwayne was nowhere to be seen but I didn't question it as I eased into a sitting position while repeatedly wiping the blood off my chin with the sleeve of my cardigan. David slowly, as if uncertain on how I'd react to him, crouched down and requested to see my face. I reluctantly lifted my chin so he could see the damage and grimaced as his thumb tugged at my bottom lip. Through all this, I noted that none of them seemed feral, no glowing blood-orange eyes or define bony features, just their normal human facade which made me internally relax. But my face still hurts.

"Your nose is fine, your lip is bloody but I see no puncture wound. Which means-"

"Which means I bit my tongue." I groan the words out before sticking my tongue out as if I could see it myself. The thing about biting one's tongue is that you salivate like a motherfucker. It's not because of the metallic substance taste delicious unless you are a Vampire, of course, it's because our body reacts to the pain in a way of producing saliva. As if the saliva has healing properties which some people believe it does while other think it can cause more infections. So on top of my tongue oozing blood out of dull teeth holes, I am also trying to swallow down the waterfall of saliva. So in the end, when I brought my tongue back into my mouth after being informed I didn't bit it in two I am swallowing repeatedly to get it back under control. That earned me some weird stares but I just glared at them. "What? Never bite your tongue before? What else can I do, spit on the floor?"

"Most girls freak out over blood." Paul tossed in matter-of-factly with a shrug.

"They'd also scream bloody murder upon feeling pain," Marko added. _What is with him and screams?_

"We've been through this guys. I'm not normal. And you two," I point in the direction of Paul and Marko with a heated glare. "Who hit me?" They looked at each other before quickly gesturing to one another.

"He did it!" - "He did it!" _Oh great, neither of them knew or either is pretending not to_. Their like the brothers that are ready to blame it on the other rather than take responsibility for it though I can also understand it being difficult to figure out just who or exactly what struck me in the face with us as tangled as we were.

"Well figure it out or you both owe me a free hit." I clarify while using David's help to get up who generously offered. The bleeding had stopped but I could still taste it in my mouth, it made my stomach flip and not in a pleasant way. Consuming a certain amount of blood, for a human, can make one sick after all. "And don't let yourselves even begin to think I punch like some girl either," I say with a smirk on my lips as I square my shoulders. I was always a tad boyish, especially in my earlier days since most of my friends were mainly guys so I've had my fair share of roughhousing while growing up. I've skinned my knee, punched a few people, and fallen out of a tree a time or two. While growing up with guys you learn a few things too; like how to handle yourself to some extent.

Paul and Marko seemed to grin at that as if finding my cocky spirit welcoming or at least entertaining. "Give me your best shot, babe." Cooed Paul as he gave his jaw a tap, informing me that is where you wants me to punch him. Instead of complying with that request, I grab the lips of his tuxedo-like-jacket and tug him down while thrusting my knee into his gut. I felt him conform to my knee and heard the air expel out of him before releasing him so he could tumble back freely. "Fuck!" He cursed once he could, a growl on the verge of his voice but I just stood there grinning like I just conquered something.

"How about you Marko? Would you like a little love tap?" I cooed at him now. He was still grinning, like normal, and put his hands up in a form of surrender.

"Go for it. I can take whatever you can dish out." With that I slid up to him, planted my foot on his foot while jamming my elbow into his lower ribs before swiftly taking hold of his arm and tugging with full force, sending him over my shoulder. He landed on the ground with a winded oomph and I towered over him victoriously. I haven't done any of those moves since Jack, one of my best friends in high school, used to take Jiu-Jitsu. Of course, Marko didn't take it personally for he bounced right back up while laughing.

"Didn't know we had a trained killer in our midst." David joked while stepping up to my side. "Any more secrets we should know about, darlin'?"

I pondered over that question, tapping my chin to make a scene about it, then smiled while facing David. "That I don't play nice when provoked. So!" I spun on my heels and begin to trudge up the rocky staircase with or without them. "I have places to be, people to please, and a pack of unruly men to sneak out to see later. Who's taking me?"

..  
..

My ride ended up being with David but I can't complain. What surprised me was the fact that the rest of the gang hung back which made the ride feel more on the personal level. He still sped down the road like a bat out of hell, though. Probably to make up for lost time which I appreciate but riding with him is still heart racing. It took merely fifteen minutes or so until we arrived and I asked if we could stop little ways back so I could walk up to the car park without making a scene. He complied and so here I am standing next to his bike with him still on it, the engine idling. I didn't know what to do or what to say at this juncture of our 'evening'. _A simple thanks and off I go? Or?_

"Um, thank you for the ride and for taking me to your umm," I placed some stray hair behind my ear as I looked away. Oddly enough being alone with one guy is making me feel more anxious than when I was surrounded by them. But then again, this was David we're talking about. The lead Vampire of the biker gang. "To your little corner of paradise." His lips lifted into a smirk, probably at my show of being nervous around him. Of me finally showing signs of being a normal being. "And of course for allowing me to live another night." I tack on as our eyes met with a smile of my own.

He leaned closer as that gloved hand of his reached out for me, his index and thumb lifting my chin which instantly lured me in closer to him. What brought this on I did not know but I couldn't question as my mind became muddy by my newest predicament. Now we were inches apart, just like earlier with Marko his breath ghosted over my lips as he spoke,"You're welcome." Then he swallowed the mere inch and our lips met. Unlike Marko, I instantly responded to the action but just like Marko, I felt my heart thump into overdrive as a cold shiver ran right up my spine. The kiss dove deeper in seconds and before I could realize it my lips parted and our tongues met. The realization coming to me as he growled into my mouth while his tongue eagerly swallowed the taste of me like a starved beast. I closed my eyes as his teeth grazed my lips before biting down with what must be gentle to him but slightly painful to a human. It didn't break the skin but it still made my eyebrows knit up and a pleasurable hiss escape me. Then it was over. He withdrew himself leaving my lips tingling as I open my eyes to capture the sight of him watching me closely like a predator would but he didn't attack me. Instead, he licked his lips like a satisfied lion. "I'll see you later tonight, Alex."

It took me a moment to find my voice. I even blinked a few time before speaking,"I'll expect you to be the one to pick me up then?" I sounded winded and hearing that made me blush for the nth time. That only made his smirk grow, a look of triumph radiating off him. He didn't have to respond so I cleared my throat to gain back some of that facade from earlier. "I'll meet you at the beach next to the pier."

"What time?" He asked while leaning on his bike handles, the tense atmosphere of our heated moment slowly decreasing. Not gonna lie, he looked pretty laid back yet cool when doing that.

"Around one?" I suggest with a shrug while secretly trying to get my racing heart to slow its roll. Though I am pretending to not be affected by that surprise kiss I knew he knew I was.

"Sounds good to me." He fixed his posture and kicked up the stand, "You better run off now. You are already late." He revved his bike as if to give a sign that he was about to speed off but I quickly put my hand over his sleeve, drawing his attention to me. His eyebrow raised with curiosity and I quickly acted on my emotion before my brain could stop me. I leaned up to him and gave him a quick kiss before hooking his lip into the clutches of my own teeth, giving a nip as we continued to stare into one another eyes. It was quick, a blink of an eye perhaps, but I saw the slight flicker of eye color alternating from icy blue to a blood-orange and felt the rumble of a growl in his throat before pulling away completely. I didn't step away completely, though, just like them I kept close as I spoke. I wanted them to feel it, I wanted him to know I was more than ready to play their game, that I am not just some prey to them.

"I like it blunt, David." I remind him as I spoke in a low almost purr like manner. Using what little seduction I barely have to my advantage. "I know you are hiding something from me." His eyelids lowered to a certain degree, not in a demeaning glare like way but as if turned on by my flirtatious attempt. It made my stomach flutter and without meaning to I copied the action, my eyes falling to have mass. "I don't know what it is and frankly I don't care but I don't like being in the dark." Honestly, I did not care that they are Vampires and that they kill to survive but for some reason, I felt desperate for them to know that I know. I'm two days in, have kissed two of them, and practically partied with them without being a victim of their's in some fashion, yet. It felt so good to go wild and it felt so right so now I want them to understand that.

"In the dark, hmm." One of his gloved hands eased into the crook of my neck, lacing fingers into my hair as he held me there. "What if it is darkness, Alex. Can you handle the dark?" he spoke so thickly. Not with venom but in a dark enticing way while still managing to sound cryptic.

"David,"

"Alex,"

"I did say 'try me', didn't I?"

"Mmm, that you did." And his lips sealed mine again, as if sealing a deal. It was heated but not near as long and I quietly begged for more when he pulled away. "Tonight." He said simply before turning me around with ease and giving me a playful shove. "Off you go." He chuckled before gunning his bike and tearing off.

 _Tonight.._.. That one worded reply felt so cryptic. _Tonight what? Will they show me what they truly are? Will they offer me the bottle, offer me eternity? Or will he 'try me' in the most literally way possible as in eat me? What is with me and chasing after danger?_ It was like I was getting some kick out of it but yet I still felt sane. It's like I am being torn between wanting to follow some raw instinct versus my sane emotions. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Alex? There you are!" Lucy's voice drew me out of my thoughts as I made my way to the car. My eyes lifting from the ground to her and immediately I took note of the worry written all over her face. "You're late. Like thirty minutes late sweetie, that is unlike you."

"I'm sorry, mom. I got carried away and it took me longer to walk over here."

"Well hurry up," She open the back door for me and I hopped in. Sammy turned to face me from the passenger seat with a shit-eating grin on his face which I just stuck my tongue out at him for. Once Lucy climbed in and became situated she started up the wagon and we were off. Small talk was made but other than that it was silent until we arrived back home.

Once home one thing became noticeable off the bat, after settling in of course, that Michael had yet to come home. It was hardly past nine thirty though so I tried to think nothing of it but as the time ticked by and midnight eventually came I could not ignore it any longer. I was worried. The Lost Boys knew that shaggy brown headed boy was my brother so a part of me doubted that they would do anything to him but Star... _maybe?_ I can't completely rule her out despite her being so inanimate about not killing someone. Half-Vampires can lose control, Michael showed that in the movie when he almost attacked Sam, so it was possible that Star might have too.

Sighing with frustration I rolled off my bed and tug my boots on, lacing them tightly. Then I grabbed my cardigan from off my chair near my reading desk and slipped it on. My eyes fell on my small black satchel bag and decided to take it with me before making my way to my window. It would take me roughly thirty minutes or so to walk to the Boardwalk so if I want to meet up with David I had to leave now. Easing the window up slowly, as not to make a noise, I slipped through it and with as much grace as humanly possible I jump out, rolling to help break the fall. I bounced back to my feet and took a quick glance at the dark house, no lights on signaling that everyone was either sleeping or at least attempting sleep at this point. I cut my eyes to the garage and note that Michael's bike is still gone which made my worry blossom as the tiny bit of hope that he snuck home diminished. Then I tugged my hood up and broke away to begin my walk down the dirt road that will eventually lead me to the Boardwalk.

* * *

 **A/N:  
Holy hell this night is taking forever to write. I really hope that me dragging this out is not getting on anybody's nerves. I'm trying to make it eventful but with that, it is making me write three chapters alone for just one 'day' because it's trying to surpass 15,000-word count, lol. Hopefully, next chapter will be the end of this 'day' so we can begin on the next day which holds some interesting twists. So, tell me what you think so far? Do you like where the direction of this story is going? Are you guys okay with me directing this into its own 'plot' instead of using the plot of the movie almost inch-by-inch? Oh, what did you think about the characters interaction in this story? It was fun to write! =)**


	6. CHASING DANGER - PART THREE

**WARNING:** This chapter is a tad graphic so if you get queasy over blood, soft erotica, or detail mutilation then I guess don't read it (?) **  
Readers** **note :** Thank you Tigeress24, Emzy2k11, vampirediarieslover123, Pagan mama, and Guest(s) for leaving awesome reviews on the last chapter! Here is the final segment of this day; 'chasing danger'~ I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **|CHAPTER SIX:** CHASING DANGER - PART THREE|

* * *

The night air felt refreshing, cool as the temperature dropped with the lack of having a hot ball in the sky, but refreshing. The half jog, half walk, to the Boardwalk was also nice. No cars with bright ass lights speeding by to blind me for example. Just me and this stretch of road. Metaphorically speaking it felt like my road to fate, as cheesy as that may sound. I mean, this decision of mine is deciding my fate sure but every day we decide our future don't we? Someone out there is waking up and making the decision to go to Starbucks for coffee instead of home brewing a cup which leads them to meet their possible future husband or wife. Somewhere else a kid is pointing their finger at a small cage where a dog is sitting, choosing that as their first pet, which may or may not lead to the kid growing up with an interest to become a vet. Every day we make a decision that alters our future, some small some big, while others are life or death.

I reached the oceanfront amusement park within thirty minutes or so, like I figured, and crept up on the beach side. Choosing to go this path instead of going right through the Boardwalk even though it's not entirely isolated; There were a few people still mingling about but mainly workers, shop owners, and so forth as they close up their properties and rides. So instead of possibly causing a scene I just took the route where I'd be less noticeable, less of a chance of a security cop to mosey about and spot me.

I've snuck out before, not a lot mind you but I have, and it was mainly to meet up with my little group to hang out at one of their houses. Not necessarily to cause mischief or to get so wasted we are hugging the porcelain Goddess for forgiveness. We mainly snuck out to literally just hang with one another and to feel like badass kids while doing it. Of course, some did sip on their parent's acholic beverages and Cory always did seem to have a blunt on him, but it was mainly us playing video games and horsing around. Sneaking out now, though four years since my last sneaky activity, made me feel like a teen all over again. I didn't slide around the shadows like some ninja, mind you, but I did keep an eye out just in any case if trouble were to arise. Though, I'd have to admit that sneaking out back then felt like nabbing a cookie from the cookie jar compared to now. Now I'm slinking about to meet up with Vampires who may or may not, well, you know by now by how many times I've thought about just what they may or may not do to me. What my outcome will be.

The sand beneath my boots shifted with my weight as I eased through it, prints forming as I made my way to the shore of the sea. I followed along there until I felt safe enough away from the Boardwalk but not too far away at the same time and stood there facing the rolling waters. Behind me the light flickered out, a sign the place has officially closed down for the night, so now only the moon is my light source and I basked in its beams. With my hood still up I closed my eyes while slightly lifting my hands so that my cardigan could bellow with the light wind coming from the ocean. The waves crashing with a gentle thrust causing the mist to dust my form lightly as I stood there, taking in a breath.

I never heard the engine of the bike and somehow I just knew he didn't ride up to me despite the bike being parked not too far away, but I did hear the sound of sand squishing. A flicking noise was what really announced him before a cloud of smoke snaking beneath my nose informed me of his arrival next to me as the sound of his muffled boots stopped. I made no move to look at him but I couldn't suppress the smile that found its way on my face. We stood there long enough for him to finish his cigarette before either of us made the move to formally greet each other and once he flicked the bud into the ocean I officially turned to face him. The bleached out spike of his hair swam with the breeze as his trench coat billowed around his legs, both hands shoved into the pockets as his eyes stared out into the dark waves, and while doing so he managed to look so sullen yet attractive. Like a detective that has seen some shit, lived through the loss of his lover, and have fought to keep his life- undead or not. His lips parted and the last intake of nicotine escaped his lips to swim around him before disappearing into the night air. Then he turned to face me.

Our eyes met and the memories of just hours earlier ran through my brain. He kissed me, tasted me, and I kissed him. Swallowing my nerves as my cheeks began their usual thing I gave him a smile to which he answered with his signature crooked smirk. No words were exchanged, none were necessary, as he offered his hand to me and led me to his bike. I had questions, boy did I, it seemed every second a question was popping into my head but I didn't ask them. I kept silent as I slid on behind him and laced my arms around his waist to hold on as we rode away. This time I didn't watch the sea nor did I look behind or ahead of us. This time I just clung to him with my eyes shut as the wind whipped around us, the motor being the only noise.

For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, I was handing myself over to the hunter.

..

..

What did I expect to happen when running off in the middle of the night to meet up with Vampires? With these sort of Vampires, mind you. Well, a few things crossed my mind which normally led to bloodshed. I can't help it if I am on guard about all this because despite the handful of fanfiction I have read and written I still held doubt that they would just open their arms to me and welcome me in like some stray pet. Yet, so far, they have not lathered me up for the butcher. So what can I say? I am excited yet anxious.

What I didn't expect was for David to pull up to another side of the beach where a bonfire currently sat nestled in the sand and blazing with its burning glow. Multiple figures sat alongside it while more danced, casting elongated shadows along the coast. From what I could tell none of them were Surf Nazi's but rather the regular punk crew of misfits and chicks that linger around such 'bad boy' crowds. And among this group of partiers were David's crew which all of them had a woman nestled beside them as laughter, music, and cheers of a good time enveloped what would be otherwise the sound of the ocean and natural silence.

I stopped on the outskirts of the party as awareness of what all this may potentially mean set in; No human being at this bonfire will see the light of day again.

David stepped forward by a few feet before peering back at me, that calculating gaze watching me. I knew I was acting funny, not myself, and I wouldn't put it past a Vampire to have some type of sense where they can smell fear or something along those lines. If they could then they would have noted my odd behavior much sooner than now so there was no point in pretending that I didn't feel uneased by this new turn of events. I guess, to answer the question earlier, I expected to go back to the cave and be handed the wine bottle like Michael. To basically be tricked into changing. Being brought to a bonfire only sealed the deal that I was dreading the moment David told me they were going to kill me.

He meant it.

Realizing I was not going to take another step, David turned to face me completely with his shoulder set. With only three feet separating us I stared him down as he stared me down. I tried my best to keep my expression blank and in return so did David. Then without moving, no hand signs and no words, his brothers rose to their feet and a blood curling scream ignited in the air followed by others- the noise cutting through the music like nails screeching against a chalkboard. Instinctually I flinched. I felt my body tighten, body jerk that odd short movement when startled, but I didn't dare look away from the Vampire standing before me. I contemplating running as I listened to bones snapping along with something keen to cloth tearing but my legs made no movement. Even with my human nose, I could smell that metallic odor as it filled the air with blood being spilled, painting the once creamy sand with is substance. Mere minutes must have passed before someone broke free of the chaos behind David to run past me, brushing my shoulder so hard that I was almost knocked over but instead I followed with the flow, twisting in the sand so now my back is facing David. I watched their retreating form make it about a yard past me before a shadow like blur tackled it to the ground. I heard a muffled cry as I watched Dwayne dig his fangs into the poor man's throat, ripping the jugular right out after successfully clamping down before digging into the gurgling mess.

I was petrified. My heart banging inside me at a rate that I knew must be unhealthy with the pulse loud in my ears as I stood there with wide eyes. I felt so tense that the bones in my body felt like they could break with the smallest movement. I couldn't scream and I couldn't run but I felt that fear smother my senses as adrenaline rushed through my veins to gear me up to run but I knew it was useless.. Deep inside my mind where my sanity is currently hiding, it told me that I expected this. I knew what they were, how they fed, and that I was merely prey to them. _You chose this_ , the voice taunted me. _You teased the Vampires and now you can't run and you can't hide_.

 _If I die here will I die in real life?_ A question many who believe in dream mythos would answer with 'yes'.

Dwayne's eyes lifted from his prey as the body fell limp in his arms, those blood-orange animalistic pupils burning a hole in me. All I could see were those blazing eyes as the fire raged on behind me causing shadows to cover most of what was in front of me. Then a cool breath ran over my bare neck and if I could tense anymore I would have as it trailed up to my ear. At the same time, a gloved hand lifted to my throat from behind me to grab it tautly but not enough to choke me. It guided my head until I was leaning back against David, his lips grazing my ear.

"How far did that little saying take you, _Alex_?" Came his voice. I couldn't talk let alone answer as I stared at the black sky above. "I can smell your fear yet you don't run or scream. The sound of your heart is beating so fast I could probably dance to it." He continued to speak. "You know I can tear you apart right here don't you? You've always known something was 'off' about us since the beginning." A shiver ran up my spine as I felt lips breeze down my skin until they stopped at the juncture between it and my shoulder. The lips parted and I felt two points prick my skin but not enough to dig in. Just enough to draw beads of blood to the surface which in return made me hiss from the pain as my jaw clenched, expecting him to 'dig in' right away. Instead, the hand on my throat tighten for a second as his tongue ran across the small amount of blood to taste me once more before his lips reached my ear again. "Are you ready to die, Alex?"

At his words my body finally kicked itself in the ass, pulling me from my frozen stupor. I felt a lump in my throat in forced it down so I could find my voice. I was not ready to die. _No way in hell was I ready to die.._.

".. _No_." My voice was weak but I swallowed again as I felt his mouth touch the spot from before. "No." It came out stronger that time. I closed my eyes and yelled into the blackness above me, "Hell no!"

"Then fight to live." Came his response before his canines fit right over the small needle-like holes and in a millisecond they dug in. Instantly a scream escaped my throat as a burning pain ignited throughout my left shoulder and up my neck from his fangs finally piercing my flesh fully. His hand still there gripping my throat as his other arm held itself around my waist, pinning my left arm to my side. His grip was tight as he fed off me and I quickly ran over my options while a haze began to slide in. Blood loss kicking in quicker than I imagined as David took his fill.

With my free hand, I reached up behind me and took hold of those spiky locks in a tight fist then yanked as hard as I could to try my best to get him off me as I also leaned forward. Surprisingly he released his hold on me with a grunt of pain. The feeling of fangs sliding out of flesh is very unpleasant, I just want you to know that, and I'm half certain they were ripped skin. Creating the wound into a larger one. Quickly taking action I spun on my heels to face David then I did the most stupid thing possible and jumped him. Since he was not expecting that his body teetered off balance and we went falling to the ground with a heavy thud. As hastily as I could manage I parted the collars of his jackets to bare his pale neck and took aim. My dull teeth bit down with enough force to break the skin and I forced my jaw to flex even more as blood rushed into my mouth. David cursed as his body jerked beneath me while a hand dug itself into my hair, taking a firm grip to yank me off him but it stopped.

Blood slid down my throat right when his hand had taken hold and instantly something pulsed within me; A connection. It felt warm but yet almost too hot that it was on the verge of burning. I took another swallow as the taste of him finally registered, bursting in my mouth like caramel hidden within chocolate, and he tasted amazing. A different kind of haze washed over me as the taste of him overwhelmed my senses. His blood sweeter than any dessert I have ever had the pleasure to eat and it was thick almost like a cream texture as it slid down my throat. Tasting it made my body shiver on a different level, the hair on my neck rising along with goose bumps on my skin as if a cold breeze raked my spine. Soon I found myself running my tongue across the rough bite mark before leaning up just enough to see it. It was not pretty but dull teeth will do that I assume. Now that I was no longer invested in biting the hell out of David as my only means to 'live', I could hear myself. I was panting like a dog whose overheating. My chest rising and arms shaking as I pant above him.

His gloved hand in my hair finally did what it wanted to a minute ago and guided my head back, forcing me to raise it further up so he could see my face.

David's human mask stared up at me with my blood staining his lips and chin. In vise-verse, his blood is staining my lips and chin. His expression was stiff and for a moment and I thought I was about to have my neck snapped from his possible quick temper until the same hand in my hair pushed me down. Our lips connected and our blood mingled. Without being aware of it first my hips pressed into his as I straddled him while our lips parted and tongues met. Somewhere in the depths of my mind, that inner voice whispered what I just did. It told me my actions and questioned them, questioned my sanity, but I silenced it as his teeth bit into my lip which enticed a moan from me. He eagerly swallowed it before tugging my hair again to make me lean back. I'm still a panting mess above him with my eyes barely open as his real face now stared at me. Those blood-orange pupils digging into my tainted soul as a growl escaped his clenched teeth.

I didn't scream or try to wiggle out of his grasp to run away. I didn't run away then and I didn't run away now. I didn't even begin to panic in any way as I just leaned above him with my knees on either side of his hips, both palms digging into the sand next to his shoulders, with my body burning with sensations I can't explain. I am fighting to get my breathing under control at this point as my vision begins to take in more than just the man below me. Which made me realize that his brothers had circled us at some point, ready to act if the case called for it. But all I could make out was the boots and legs that are closest to my peripheral vision. I didn't make the effort to look around me to take in the blood coated Vampires in detail.

"I didn't expect you to bite back." David's voice slid into my ears and my eyes focused on his face once more.

With my heart still beating to a rhythm one could tap dance to, I part my lips to speak, "I did say.. that I don't play nice when provoked."

David's eyes shifted back to blue as his facial structure softened at that comment. "Do you know what you just did?" he asked next, calmly.

"I just bit a Vampire," I answered without hesitation, my breath finally evening out.

"And do you know what that means?" He inquired as he studied my face as if searching for something.

I had to swallow again but no matter how many times I did that I could still taste him, "Yes." His gloved hand finally released my hair to slide his knuckles across my cheek and then he cupped it gently. His actions confusing me but I didn't deny them for they were soothing me and strangely enough I ended up leaning into the touch. My eyes falling to half mass as we observed each other.

David's lips parted to speak again and I watched them, "Can you kill to survive, Alex?" At the word kill my eyes lifted back to his. _Could I kill to live?_ I asked myself that hours ago and could not find an answer other than that I wouldn't know until I was experiencing the option for myself. What I do know is that I just dug my teeth into a Vampire to survive. I was willing to throw away my humanity for a chance to not die. So, can I kill to survive? _I think_.. _yes. I feel like I can.. My sanity is slowly slipping away, isn't it?_

Tilting my head in a way that my lips graze the leather of his palm I finally answer him, "I did just bite you, no? I attacked a Vampire. Attacking a human must be easier." I could feel a small rumble under me as a chuckle escaped him. My conscious lingered on my words, holding onto the fact I just spoke about a person as being prey, as 'human' rather than as an equal.

"That is true."

Silence took over and with it I became especially aware of our position. It didn't matter to me that I just basically watched them massacre innocent people before almost dying at the hands of David. It didn't matter to me that I just threw away a happy mortal life as I dug my teeth into his neck and tasted him. The events that happen mere minutes ago felt like centuries away now as warmth washed over my cheeks and butterflies swarmed in my stomach. I needed to get off him. As if reading my mind I felt hands slide underneath my arms to take a firm grip around my upper rib cage and lift me up. Just that alone made me dizzy and I groaned as I closed my eyes to stop the dizzy spell. The hands that had grabbed me held me to them, my back against their chest, as my legs fought to steady themselves.

"Easy, love." It was Marko. His voice lingering in my ears as his lips kissed the wound I've received from David. A hiss escaping me as his tongue glided over the damage, partly digging into the ridged holes, then a tingle blossomed when he pulled away. His cool breath fanning over it as my skin tickled. "There, much better." He hummed an approval before he kissed where the jagged flesh should have been. It didn't hurt that time but it did feel tender, sore but no piercing pain.

By now David was on his feet and fixing his appearance, the collars of his jackets back in place. He stood in front of us, the glow of the bonfire dancing behind him which cast his shadow upon me. For a moment there I had forgotten the bloodshed, as ridiculous as that sounds, but now I could smell it. The flesh burning in the fire, the blood coasting in the air, but at the same time, I felt sluggish. I didn't have that hunger to feed at the pin drop of blood but I think it was because the 'change' takes slower to activate. That I am still mortal- the tainted blood cells coursing through me had yet to kill my human side. It will need time so though I can feel my nose tingling because of the sensation, the hunger was not there. In fact, I felt like I could sleep now that the adrenaline rush has escaped, leaving my body feeling lethargic, but first I need to ask David something.

"..David." My voice barely above a whisper. "Are you.." I paused to find the right words, silence eating at me. Marko's arms tighten around me and I felt reassured so I lifted my gaze to the shadowed face of David and tried again. "David, are you mad at me?"

"No." his reply was quick which made my possible unease that I just really fucked up vanish. I mean, I just took his blood- not Max's. I didn't think about that at first but now, now that might be a bad thing. Max could quite possibly become enraged by the news that his second in command had sired someone. Sired someone without permission even. "You did what I asked of you. You fought to live." He continued as he stepped closer. He held no smile but his features were soft as they came into focus in front of me. Something inside me, call it perspective maybe, told me that he too is worried about Max. "Your instincts are good Alex. You'll make a fine Vampire."

Marko seemed to nuzzle into me more at David's possible admiration. It felt like a compliment but it's hard to really tell with David. My eyesight faded out for a second and I had to blink to only realize that I was being held. What felt like a few second to me must have been a minute or two to them. I was now in the arms of Dwayne, his long black hair cascading across my features as I practically curled up into his chest. It felt so strange to be carried like this, like one would carry a bride. It took another minute of my foggy brain to register that he was guiding me into the cave. No flying, no bike ride, I felt and heard none of that. The realization that more time has passed then I am aware of felt odd to me.

Dwayne resituated my weight in his arms when he touched down on the flat surface of the once upon a time hotel lobby, the accessories on his jacket jingling around me. "You need to sleep." came his low tone, crisp and to the point. I craned my head back to see his face better but I could barely make out his features and ended up relaxing my neck again, my unfocused gaze set to my lap. I felt so strange.

"I'm afraid to sleep," I mumble out, honesty slipping through my lips. I'm a Half-Vampire now, something supernatural, and even in my sort of drugged-like state, I am unsure what that will effect. If it will effect anything but I am sure it will. Before I could hear a reply from Dwayne, if he was going to offer one that is, I felt the tug on my conscious and easily succumb to its desire. Sleep invaded my senses and darkness embraced me so I had no other option but to sleep.

To answer that question, becoming a Half-Vampire will affect everything, and I wish I knew that before deciding my fate that night by the ocean, and I wish I knew that before taking up Lucy's spot to help out that poor lost kid. Most importantly, I wish I knew that so I could have decided to never visit the Boardwalk after realizing I was in the Lost Boys world because now, now I will have to make the hardest decision in my life.

 _To live a dream or to live in reality._

* * *

 **A/N:**  
Now the true story really begins! Muwahahaha~ but seriously, did you expect that? I'm not gonna lie, I decided to make her into a half-vamp on the spare of a moment but I felt it would really help kick start things for the upcoming battles. Tell me what you think? Do you approve of Alex's quick thinking? Are you still curious about Star and Michael well-being? Well don't fret, that question will be answered in due time!

 **I'll try to update soon but you know me, my schedule is hectic, but anyways please feel free to review!**


End file.
